The Crybaby Cow and the Creepy Owl
by Nash Nine
Summary: Or in which Lambo and Mukuro are forced to act like a couple. However, by the end of the mission, Lambo thinks it's not just pretend anymore. Crack!Ship
1. Chapter 1: I have to do what?

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. If it was, Tsuna and Hibari would be doing it already. But sadly it isn't, so they aren't. This story is only a product of my imagination and insanity

Summary: There was a tingling itch at the back of his mind that irritated him to no end. It might be because of the way Tsuna and Chrome has been looking at almost anywhere else except him, or the way Ryohei had been so quiet this whole meeting, an occurence that definitely worried Lambo. Also, Yamamoto wasn't so much as smiling as he was forcing a grin that just made him look like a codfish, and Gokudera was giggling like a thirteen-year-old schoolgirl, which genuinely scared Lambo. Even Hibari was acting weird, everytime he glanced at Lambo, his lips would twitch upwards as if he was trying hard not to laugh, now that scared Lambo even more.

Or the one in which Lambo and Mukuro are a crack!ship

* * *

'Dear God, I'm going to die today, aren't I,' was the only thing Lambo could think about as he shook in fear waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Sitting beside him was Mukuro Rokudo, one of the scariest and creepiest motherfucker the planet was able to set loose into society, was equipped with a sardonic leer on his lips. Like Lambo, he wasn't enjoying the situation one single bit.

"I trust that you'll be able to do the mission," the bringer of Lambo's death and migraine said with a smile on his lips.

Trying to retain what little dignity he has but still wanting to live through the next few weeks, Lambo looked at Tsuna, "I don't know about this, Vongola," he paused, shifting on his sit, "I mean, aren't I a bit inexperienced for dealing with this ... matter." Lambo faltered a bit, not knowing how to address the unusual mission that's being presented to him.

Mukuro was quick to agree with him," I agree with the cow brat. This issue is far too ridiculous for my caliber."

" Yeah, well, tough luck, you guys. The both of you were personally requested by the Fulmine Famiglia," Tsuna paused, looking at Lambo and Mukuro to emphasize his point, " if we were to decline their request, it might cause trouble for us. "

"Their request? You mean the one you're asking as to do? They must be really crazy," Lambo was quick to call bullshit on Tsuna. Something was definitely missing from his explanation. And like hell would Lambo let that slip.

"We're the strongest famiglia in Italy, hell, in the world. And you're telling me saying no to a small, barely known, family would be bad for us." Lambo was beginning to feel irritated with the situation presented to him.

He stood up, surprising Tsuna, in frustration, "Look, I'm not a kid anymore, okay? If you're going to send me on a mission, as ridiculous as this, with a guy equally as ridiculous, and might I add, insane," he looked at Mukuro and added,"no offense, " as an afterthought, before continuing, "you might as well tell me the whole story. Because no way in hell am I going in blind on enemy territory."

Lambo realizing that he was still in the same room as the guy he just called ridiculous and insane, he returned to his sit. To his utmost relief, Mukuro didn't look angry, he was more amused by what Lambo said than mad.

"Kufufufufu," and there it was, Mukuro's creepy laugh that never failed to make Lambo shiver in fear, " the cow has a point, Tsunayoshi-kun. What aren't you telling us?"

And all it took was a smile from Mukuro before Tsuna cracked, I mean who wouldn't ? Lambo was just glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that creepy smile.

With a sigh, Tsuna looked at them and began to explain, "The boss of their famiglia has ... materials that Vongola needs." Tsuna shifted in his sit, clearly uncomfortable with what he has to say, " With those materials in their hands, the Vongola could be the laughingstock of the whole mafia world."

Putting the dots together, Lambo said, " So blackmail then," crossing his legs, Lambo asked the question that has been bugging him from the beginning, " but why us? Don't you think me and Mukuro-san are a weird combination for this task?"

Mukuro only hummed in agreement. It was clear that he was clearly losing interest in the topic.

Tsuna, though, was different. He looked at anywhere but them. His hands were stone cold pressed together on his arm desk and the smile he had seemed so forced. But the most suspicious of all was the blush he had that seemed to be getting heavier by the second. "Well, um you see, " he coughed, trying not to be awkward but failing, "the boss of the Fulmine famiglia.. she's umm, how do you say this-"

"Spit it out already," Mukuro hissed clearly irritated by Tsuna's stuttering.

"Shesintoyaoi," Tsuna said in such a blur that Mukuro and Lambo looked at each other in confusion.

"What?" Lambo was getting tired of this as well. Dear god, he still has homework to do. "Think you can say it slowly this time, Vongola?"

Tsuna was now seriously red in the face. If Lambo wasn't so amused by now, he would've been worried about him. His amusement was quickly erased when he heard Tsuna's next words, "She's into yaoi."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Excuse me," Lambo muttered after what seemed like forever, " s-she's into what now?"

"I fail to see why this would concerns me, Tsunayoshi-kun, " Mukuro now has now a very visible vein popping out his temple. His smile looked so force, and his left eyebrow was twitching. If Lambo wasn't so horrified, he would have find this situation funny.

Lambo nodded his head in agreement, clearly weirded out by what he was hearing. But now, Tsuna's earlier statement was becoming clearer, as well as everybody's actions.

Tsuna looked at his desk as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

" Well," Tsuna shifted in his sit awkwardly, " she's what you'd call a... fujoshi, and well, she's under the impression that you two would be a great couple together."

"Well, why in the hell should her being to yaoi matter?" Lambo now has a full blown blush on his face.

"Well, she's also a self proclaimed match maker. She requested the two of you to guard her and she doesn't take anyone who's not up to par with her standards." At the end of his statement Tsuna was beet red.

It took a while before Tsuna's words actually registered in Lambo's mind. It wasn't his fault really. Ever since the whole Checkered face and arcabaleno almost dying incident, which was years ago, Lambo was trained by Colonello and Lal Mirch themselves to be worthy of the Vongola Lightning ring. He was trained to be quick on his feet, work with the resources he has, be calm in under any situation. At seventeen years old, Lambo wasn't quite there yet but he could go toe to toe with Hibari, albeit it would leave him crippled and scarred for life. Though when he hears that some crazy old lady thinks that he and Mukuro could be a great couple, excuse him for not responding quickly. His mind still needs to wrap around the craziness of it all.

In Lambo's defense, even Mukuro looked petrified by the statement as well. Maybe he was realizing that somewhere out there, there is a lady that is much more bat shit insane than he is.

" What do you mean by not up to par with her standards, Tsunayoshi-kun?" At last, Mukuro broke the awkward silence.

"Well, she doesn't take anyone that bores her. And since she has blackmail materials, our hands are tied."

At least the dots have now come full circle. Tsuna's earlier words now becoming clear as the clearest water there is.

* * *

15 minutes before

 _Today's meeting was definitely awkward, that much Lambo was certain._

 _Aside from the boringness of it all, Lambo couldn't stay calm. There was a tingling itch at the back of his mind that irritated him to no end. It might be because of the_ _way_ _Tsuna and Chrome has been looking at almost anywhere else except him, or the way Ryohei had been so quiet this whole meeting, an_ _occurrence_ _that definitely worried Lambo. Also, Yamamoto wasn't so much as smiling as he was forcing a grin that just made him look like a codfish, and Gokudera was giggling like a thirteen-year-old schoolgirl, which genuinely scared Lambo. Even Hibari was acting weird,_ _everytime he glanced at Lambo, his lips would twitch upwards as if he was trying hard not to laugh, now that scared Lambo even more._

 _A few minutes later, the meeting was finally over to which Lambo thanked god over and over again inside his head. He was about to leave when Tsuna called him, "L-lambo, could you please stay here for a while." Tsuna looked like he was readying himself for somet_ _hi_ _ng awful, " You too, Mukuro."_

 _And there it was again, Gokudera was now full blown laughing, Chrome and Ryohei were quick to flee the scene, and Yamamato moved robotically, as if he was forced. And Hibari, motherfucking Hibari, snorted on his way out. It only tickled Lambo's_ _curiosity_ _further. He sat back down on his chair as Mukuro walked over to them._

 _"Kufufufufu," Mukuro took a sit as well, " are you finally going to let me have your body, Tsunayoshi_ _-kun_ _?"_

 _' Dear god, this guy's a freaking creep,' Lambo though_ _t_ _as he stared Mukuro, one eyebrow raised, 'I can't believe he can say that with such a straight face.'_

 _Though Tsuna looks used to it by now. Ten years with Mukuro must have really been hard on_ _him_ _. Instead, Tsuna looked as if he wanted this talk, whatever it is_ _about_ _, to be over quickly, "I need you guys to do a mission together."_

 _When Mukuro and Lambo said nothing but only sent an inquiring look his way, Tsuna continued, " Next week, the Fulmine Famiglia will be hosting a ball, I need you two to protect their boss," putting his hands together, Tsuna displayed an air of seriousness around him, " They received intel that a coup was being planned somewhere in their own ranks. Your mission is to find out who and stop them."_

 _"Sounds easy enough. But why us? We haven't exactly been on a mission together yet." Lambo looked at Tsuna with his own inquisitive green eyes, "Why now?"_

 _There it was again, he was looking everywhere except the two of them, " Y-you see, this assignment requires an illusionist since this operation is entirely covert. Their boss is into thinking that whoever it is that's planning the coup is someone close within_ _her own_ _ranks," Tsuna coughed, then continued, " so the only ones who knows this mission are the three of us and their boss."_

 _"And me? Why me?" Lambo questioned to Tsuna. "As far as I understand, this is more of Mukuro and Chrome's expertise, shouldn't you talk about this with her?"_

 _Mukuro only hummed in agreement. 'For such a creepy guy, he is extremely silent,' Lambo thought in annoyance. 'Support me more here, you old turd'_

 _"That's true but she's not much of a fighter." Tsuna looked at Lambo, "If this mission comes down to violence, your lightning flames would be greatly advantageous against large crowds."_

 _"So I'm more of a safety reassurance then," Lambo muttered in his breath. "Alright, sounds good enough to me."_

 _Tsuna looked relieved, " Okay then." Then he sa_ _i_ _d in a quick breath that took Lambo by surprise, " Also, I forgot to tell you that you guys have to pretend to be a couple during the mission."_

 _Lambo and Mukuro only looked at him with the scariest look they can muster, not sure if Tsuna was joking._

 _"I trust that you'll be able to do the mission."_

* * *

Again, Lambo was the first to break the silence, "You do realize that Mukuro-san is ten years older than me. And whatever it is you're asking me is completely ridiculous," Lambo said in a no nonsense voice.

'Calm down. Calm down, Lambo. You need to stay cool. Just look for a way out of this,' Lambo repeated it in his head like a mantra.

"The blackmail material," Mukuro started, "how important is it that you're desperate enough to comply with their demands?"

"Very important." Tsuna was now back into his boss mode, " Aside from pretending to be a couple, I need you guys to destroy that material."

"Important enough for you to request... that of your cute little brother," Lambo asked as he pouted his lips and tilted his head to achieve the ultimate puppy dog look that not even Colonello could resist.

Tsuna blushed, he looked almost ready to budge but then he looked elsewhere, determined not to be at the receiving end of Lambo's look, "Listen, Lambo," Tsuna started, looking at his desk, "y-you're not five anymore. That's not going to work on me."

Lambo whimpered.

"Oh, for god's sake, you're eighteen years old, why does that look still work," Tsuna demanded, slamming his hands on the desk in frustration.

Tsuna groaned, hitting his head on the desk. It almost made Lambo pity him. Almost

"Look, if there was any other way, I would have already tried it. But there isn't. So you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Easy for you to say," Mukuro hissed.

Lambo sighed. He was really starting to lose the fucks he gave.

'There's no avoiding this, is there?' Lambo thought in despair. He looked up, 'are you even up there?'

With a sigh, Lambo stood up, clearly exhausted with the entire situation. "Send me the rest of the data, later. I'm going to prepare. What time do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at 5 in the morning. You have until next week to prevent the coup before the ball and protect the boss." Tsuna looked relieved.

At the mention of the Fulmine Don, Lambo fumed, "You mean the crazy boss lady who thinks I'll be a perfect match to Mukuro?" Lambo turned to Tsuna with a sadistic gleam on his eyes, "she might get hit by a bullet or two. I mean, I'm not invincible, who knows what might happen." Lambo muttered to himself, "Maybe a stab or two in the ribs and a slice in the eyelid."

" No, you're not invincible but you are a Vongola Guardian. I expect her in one piece when the mission is over."

Lambo tsked, "Fine. But I'm not promising anything."

" You're no fun, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro grunted, also giving up and just going with the flow. 'Not that he helped that much in the first place,' Lambo thought bitterly.

And with that, Lambo left the room to get ready for tomorrow. He was gonna need a lot of rest and a big miracle to pull this off.

* * *

When he got to his room, Gokudera was waiting for him with a grin. He was sitting on the couch, near the tv, amusement was clear on his face.

"You bastard, you knew this would happen," Lambo said with a groan as he flopped down to his bed, burying his face into the sheets.

Gokudera only laughed at him.

Lambo threw the nearby pillow to Gokudera in annoyance. He groaned when the pillow didn't hit its target.

Throughout the rest of the time they've been together, Lambo and Gokudera had gotten closer. Since Tsuna was worried when he began training with Lal Mirch and Colonello, Gokudera took it upon himself, stupidly if Lambo might add, to look out for him because he was Tsuna's righthand man and all that jazz. And slowly but surely, after every bombs and threats and rude words that were thrown around in a day to day basis, the two of them had gotten close. Sure, the both of them still fights a lot but they really wouldn't be Lambo and Gokudera if they didn't banter and try to physically hurt and maim each other.

"Where the hell are you aiming at, you stupid cow?" Gokudera took the pillow and threw it back at him in retaliation.

At this point, Lambo was too tired to fight with Gokudera so he deflected the pillow and used it to bury his head again. "I'm tired, Gokudera-shi. Come back when I'm less likely to kill someone with a crayon."

" Like you could kill me with a fucking crayon," he grunted.

"I said someone, not you, "Lambo remarked as he gets comfortable with the pillow. "Also, you're creepy when you smile so stop it," Lambo slurred. "Please," he added as an afterthought since it was ingrained to him by Lal Mirch to always be polite and have good manners, he was a hitman after all.

"Geez, cow, it's not that serious, you know. It's not like its the end of the world," Gokudera muttered quietly, not sure what to say. He stood up and sat next to Lambo in the bed.

" Not the end of the world, yeah right." Lambo looked at Gokudera, his head still int the pillow, "if you were in my position, about to go and pretend to be a couple with a man ten years your senior. And said man, is crazy and once tried to take over the mafia, you wouldn't get depressed?"

"..."

"..."

"...touche," Gokudera said in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2: The Forbidden Game

Chapter 2: The Forbidden Game

Summary: The one where Jenga is very, very important. And Mukuro and Lambo team up to wreck havoc in the Vongola Manor.

* * *

 **READING FOR A WHILE. HI THERE SO THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED A LITTLE BIT. ITS NOT MUCH JUST WRONG GRAMMARS HERE AND THERE. JUST THOUGHT YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW.**

 **SO HEY IF YOU'RE STILL READING UP TO THIS POINT, THANKS. ENJOY THE STORY.**

* * *

The air around Lambo's room was tense.

The moonlight that passed through his open window reflected the gravity of his situation. The faint tick and tock of his grandfather clock could be heard, filling the silence that was thick in the room. The man in front of him was watching Lambo with a criticizing gaze, his body was as tense as the teen's.

Taking a gulp, the teen mafioso reached out with a trembling hand, completely focus on the task at the moment.

He will not fail, not now.

It took Lambo a great deal of pain, sweat, and concentration to finally get to this moment, he'd be damned if it took just one wrong pulse to wreck all of it. Not a single block will fall.

The moment became more tense. The atmosphere thickened and as Lambo move he could feel his heart beating fast, it felt as though it wants to be free from his rib cage. Then as the falling of small blocks could be heard as they collide with the hard surface of the table, it was quickly followed by a strangled _noooooooo._

From across the table, Gokudera stood up in joy,."Yes! Haha take that, you stupid cow," he gloated.

Lambo could only groan and slump on his seat . "Oh, please. Calm down will you? It's Jenga, not the Olympics." Trying to save his wounded pride, he challenged the silver-head again, "One more round, I dare you. This time I'll kick your ass."

Gokudera just rolled his eyes, "Yeah right." He flicked the teen's forehead before sitting down again, "You're a hundred years early to beat me, brat."

Imaginary tick marks was now appearing at Lambo's head. He might be eighteen now but that doesn't mean he's grown mature. Unfortunately, the same could be said by the man sitting across him sporting an arrogant smirk.

"Is that right, Gokudera-shi?" Putting his elbow on the table to make sure his hand was supporting his chin, Lambo pulled off an air of superiority, something he learned by years of watching Colonello, "May I just remind you who won the last round?" Lambo was smirking when he pointed to himself and puffed his cheeks, "Oh yeah! That's right. I won and you lost," Lambo gloated.

The past two hours have been filled with countless round of pure, unadulterated Jenga. Uno may be the cause of many broken friendships but Jenga is much worse. It is the bringer of death and all things scarring. Lambo lost count of the million times Jenga caused havoc in the Vongola Manor. The number of underhanded pranks and rage-filled revenge from the scary and very, very dangerous residents of the Manor were so many that it left Lambo scarred for the rest of his life.

Even Ryohei could be creative when push comes to shove. Long story short, it involved spatulas flying around, a bloody clown with a bat, tissue paper all around the ceiling, and a very scarred teenage cow. The Bovino still shivers every time he remembers it.

It came to a time when the Manor, the very same building that witnessed all of the Vongola Boss' inauguration and death, was crumbling down due to the very havoc Jenga causes every time it was played, so Tsuna made a very hard decision to make the game forbidden. It was hard for every one but the chaos it made was too much. It had to be stopped.

So why was he, a person of sound mind, playing the forbidden game, you ask?

Well, you see, the sabled-hair teen had a very firm and strong believe that future problems should always be dealt, without any exceptions, by his future self. Tsuna thinks it's a side effect of his countless usage of the ten-year-bazooka when he was still young but he was the reason why Lambo's playing Jenga right now so he could go suck it. Also, Jenga was forbidden, anything that's forbidden becomes so much more exciting and fun, it makes him want to do it more. It makes him feel alive, so tonight he will live his life to the fullest playing freaking Jenga because his future self might get killed on tomorrow's pathetic excuse of a mission.

It was just a plus that he was playing with Gokudera. You see, Jenga was so much fun and addicting that not even Gokudera, Tsuna's right hand man and the person most loyal to him, can resist it. Such is the power of Jenga, not even Gokudera-scratch that, not even Hibari can say no to the amazeballs that it is. And Lambo has proof to back it up.

"You know, I would love to kick your fucking ass again," Gokudera retorted, his right eyebrow twitching in annoyance, "but I still have work to do." He stood up, "besides you need to get ready for tomorrow," the Storm Guardian added as an afterthought.

Lambo just groaned. "Why did you have to remind me?"

Gokudera smirked and ruffled Lambo's hair, "Stop complaining, brat. Tenth left this in your hands so you better not mess it up. Get to work."

Lambo crossed his arms in annoyance. " Do you really think you can say that if you're in my position?" he pouted and puffed his cheeks.

The Storm Guardian only smirked, "Yeah well, I'm not in your position, am I? Good luck, cow."

"You're no use to me, Gokudera-shi," Lambo teased as his big brother left the room. "Aren't you worried for your very young and innocent, not to mention, beautiful younger brother?"

" Damn right, I'm not!" Gokudera shouted as he turned to walk out of his room. Lambo could only laugh in amusement. "And innocent my ass."

* * *

Looking at the clock, Lambo decided that he might as well go out. His body was filled with jitters and anxiety which made him all jumpy and skittish. If you add that to the fact that his body was made up of potential energy just waiting to burst out of him, it just made Lambo more anxious, which was the very last thing he needed right now.

With his mind made up, Lambo went to his favorite place in the Vongola Manor, the kitchen.

He was turning around a corner, humming _Carry on my Wayward son_ in utter failure when he spotted a figure standing behind the counter drinking milk and reading a magazine. Quickly recognizing the hairdo, Lambo blanched.

Of course he would encounter him.

Oh god, why did Lambo's luck suck so much? Was he a bad person in his last life? Was he a part of some sketchy, dark organization that was frowned upon by the- Oh wait, that was his life right now. 'Well would you look at that?' Lambo thought, amusement and chagrin bubbling up inside him.

Deciding that avoiding the inevitable would be most troublesome.' Not to mention, no hitman worth their salt would do that, you utter failure of a student' Inner Lal Mirch barked at him inside his head.

Also, out of all the Guardians, Mukuro was the only one left he hadn't gotten close to. He had planned to before but time and the fact that he was scary just kept getting in the way. But now, Lambo had no excuse but to just do it. Also, yes, he was close, and keep in mind he's using this term loosely, with the aloof Cloud Guardian.

He coughed, getting Mukuro's attention. The illusionist's head turned up, away from the magazine he was reading. Mustering all his courage, he gave the scary illusionist a hundred dollar smile," Well, hello there, hubby."

Mukuro just raised his right eyebrow and rested his chin on his hands with his elbow propped on the sink.

Walking towards the really scary illusionist, Lambo rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, fake-hubby."

"And what, pray tell, are you doing here?" he asked in amusement. Deciding to be a pain in the ass, " I don't think we're close enough for me to call you wifey."

It wasn't much but it was enough to make Lambo continue.

Encouraged, Lambo stood across the sink, eye to eye with Mukuro. He quickly observed the Mist Guardian, noting the amusement flickering in his eyes, the smirk casually placed in his lips, the calmness of his stance.

Lambo decided to try his luck, "Well, I'm in the kitchen so I must be here to umm, battle with the dragon and save the fair princess in distress," he joked, the sassiness in his tone definitely visible. "But, alas, seeing as there is no dragon to vanquish," seeing the amusement build up in Mukuro's eyes and the twitching of his lips, Lambo continued, "Dear Princess, I must ask, are you alright?"

"That's not even a decent pickup line," Mukuro was still smirking.

"Yeah, well, It's not really a pick up line," Lambo defended. "And to answer you question, this is a kitchen, I came here to eat," the teen walked to the refrigerator, getting the milk.

Lambo was proud to have pulled that off, it certainly took a few years off of his life. "Also, I can't sleep. Ten guesses as to why."

"Kufufu," Mukuro turned to face him, " At least I'm not the only one who thinks this situation is awful."

"Amen to that," Lambo pointed to Mukuro with his hand that held the bottle of milk. The Lightning Guardian was about to say something when his phone vibrated. He noticed that Mukuro's phone flashed as well. He picked his phone out of his pockets, Tsuna just sent the details for their mission tomorrow. Lambo scanned the file, remembering the important details. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," the sabled-hair teen joked, waving the phone.

"Why are you speaking to me anyway?" Mukuro inquired. "Last time we talked you were quaking in your shoes."

Lambo sat at the sink just beside the refrigerator. "Yeah , well, I am shaking in my shoes," glancing at his feet, he wiggled his legs, "Umm, I mean slippers," he amended with a wryly grin. The lightning Guardian decided that honesty would be his best friend here." Truth is I kinda just mustered all my courage and impertince, and hope to anyone up there that you won't maim me... Or mentally scar me." After a pause, Lambo continued, "You won't, right?" Lambo looked at Mukuro. "Please tell me you won't."

Mukuro just laughed. "I won't."

Pushing his luck more, "Pinky promise?"

"I could do a lot worse than maim and kill."

"...Alright no pinky promises, then."

Mukro only smiled at him.

"Also, I did not quake in my shoes, mind you." Lambo tried to defend himself but to no avail, "...I stood there in silence."

"Of course you did," Mukuro teased.

"Yes well, when you go face to face with the man who once possessed your body when you were just five, you tend to be a bit cautious and scared," Lambo defended himself, the sass evident in his voice.

"That was years ago, get over it already. And I was fifteen. I was on my rebellious stage," the illusionist joked.

"You tried to take over the mafia when you were fifteen," Lambo reminded him."That was not being rebellious. Also you possessed my body when I was five years old, sorry if I'm still scared." Trying to keep the atmosphere light, the teen added, " But taking on Hibari and living to tell the tale is just so freaking awesome. Any one who could do that is either crazy or brave. Respect."

Mukuro seemed surprise by what Lambo said. "Kufufu, you're a strange one, cow."

"Well would you look at that, five minutes into our conversation and you've already given me a nickname. Oh how sweet of you," Lambo cooed. "Though you have to work on your originality."

As the moment passed, talking to Mukuro seemed to get easier. Sure he was a bit creepy and scary but Lambo has had his fair share of creepy and scary in this lifetime, that it made him immune to it, so it wasn't that much of an issue.

"Oh!Oh! I have an idea," Lambo suddenly exclaimed when the tense awkwardness was getting too much for him. "Let's play twenty questions."

Mukuro just sent an unimpressed look his way.

"What? I said I have an idea. It didn't mean it was a good one," Lambo defended himself, albeit, unsuccessfully."Besides, it might help us for tomorrow's mission. I mean, we'll be together 24/7. 7 days a week. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes-"

"Alright, alright, I get it. Stop before I skewer you." Mukuro gave Lambo a once-over before he gave up."You ask the first question," he sighed, not believing he was going along with this charade.

"Okay, let's go easy first. Favorite Color?"

Mukuro just raised his eyebrows."Red. Like blood spewing off a stabbed wound," the illusionist taunted with a smile. Lambo could only gulp, reevaluating his earlier decisions.

"My turn," Lambo waited, his heart beating loudly in his rib cage, hoping he'd live through the night, "why did you lose the afro?"

That was strangely anti-climatic, he looked at the Mist Guardian, noting the smirk on his face. Lambo fell right through the trap, he got worked up for nothing. He fumed indignantly and puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. Mukuro just laughed, this time it sounded more real.

So with a sigh Lambo answered, "Well, I didn't exactly lose it," he started,shifting on his sit, "when I was just beginning to train with Lal and Colonello, they were fucking Spartans and made sure to torture me all day, everyday, the afro was getting in the way so I decided to cut it."

"Oh you poor boy," Mukuro teased. "Alright, your turn."

"Oh! I have the perfect question," Lambo smiled, his grin a thousand volt now, "What's your middle name?"

Mukuro looked surprise, his eyes widening a bit, before laughing his creepy laugh again, "I can tell you but then I'd have to kill you," he answered casually.

Lambo gulped, "Never mind then."

He tried to think of another question, when he thought of another idea, remembering why he came to the kitchen in the first place. Damn, he was on fire tonight, this must be the magic of last minute panic. "Do you like sweets?" he asked, taking a shot in the dark.

Mukuro blinked twice in confusion, "Yes, I do like sweets as a matter of fact."

"Great," Lambo leaped off the sink and went straight for the cupboards, "let's make a late night snack. We could make this our first pretend date or something."

When Mukuro only sent him a deadpan look, he defended himself, "Hey, don't knock it 'till you've tried it, I promise you'll love it. No sweet loving person has ever hated my cooking," he turned to look at Mukuro, feeling bold,"and if not, I'll let you have my body," Lambo exclaimed, remembering Tsuna and Mukuro's exchange earlier in the meeting room.

To say that Mukuro was amused(and surprised) would be an understatement. He looked at Lambo before laughing his creepy laugh, Lambo was immediately regretting his decisions.

Oh, how he detested his filter free mouth.

Mukuro smirked and walked towards Lambo, trapping the teen hitman between the cupboard and himself, with his hand in his pockets. There was at least a three inch different between their height, so when Mukuro suddenly slouched, their faces suddenly inches apart. Surprised, Lambo quickly distance his head, and in turn, hitting the back of it with the cupboard.

He clutched his head and groaned with pain. He felt Mukuro's frame shake in front of him. When he looked Mukuro was trying hard not to laugh, the back of his hands covering his mouth. "You utter jerk," Lambo accused him, hitting Mukuro lightly in the shoulder, a smile also trying to breakthrough him.

This was turning out to be more fun than he thought.

Mukuro moved away, his shoulder still shaking from laughter. Truth be told, he wouldn't have expected to have fun talking with Lambo but it looks like he was proven wrong. It was refreshing, in a way, to talk to the brat. Lambo was carefree in the way he held himself but easily flustered as decided that he had just found a new amusing toy, this was bound to be fun. Taking a sit in the sink, he asked," so what do we need?"

"I am so glad you ask," Lambo snickered, crossing his arms, "behold, peasant, and marvel at the wonders of the _Ultra super amazing chocolate sweet supreme deluxe."_

By the end of his speech, Mukuro had given him an unimpressed look with a matching eyebrow raise.

"Do you like the name? I though of it myself."

"Really now? I would have never thought you made the name," his sass was evident, " Anyway what do we need to make this...I-I cant's say the name, it's too stupid, don't make me say the name," Mukuro plead jokingly

Lambo pouted at the mock-insult, but then grin again. At this point, Mukro wouldn't be surprised if someone told him the boy was ADHD with how much he was moving around.

"That's the fun part, we're going to find everything sweet in this kitchen and we just mix them all together. Sounds fun right?" Lambo turned to cupboard to get sugar, chocolate syrup, oreos, gumballs, gummy bears, as the list goes on, the probability of Mukuro having diabetes gets higher. "Oh, you can ask me your question while we're making it," Lambo added as an afterthought, remembering that they were still playing a game.

They worked in silence, well, almost in silence. Lambo was humming an indiscernible tune that just made Mukuro more amused. He stopped when Lambo suddenly flicked his hand, "Man, what are you doing? That amount of chocolate syrup is insulting. You could never have too much chocolate syrup," when Mukuro just gave him a deadpanned look, Lambo rolled his eyes," Look, no self-respecting sweet lover would put this little chocolate syrup in a dessert. This is a dessert, it expects a lot chocolate syrup." Lambo flailed his arms and pointed at the dessert their making," The other desserts would think it's lame for having this little amount of syrup."

When Mukuro still looked so unimpressed, Lambo tsked," You know what? Fine. Shame on you. Shame on your family. Shame on your cow," when Lambo realized what he said, "Wait, we're part of the same family, and my spirit animal is a cow- Oh! You get my point. Just put in more syrup. Worst case scenario you get a stomach ache."

"You know, I could think of a worse scenario than a stomach ache," the Mist Guardian threatened. He took a swipe of the chocolate syrup and rubbed all over Lambo's face. "This is worse."

Lambo had a look of utter surprise on his face that quickly turned into annoyance when he realized what just happened. "You-you utter bastard. Oh it is so on." Pulling his sleeves up, "You will so regret that."

Mukuro only smirked, "Dear lord, save me please. I'm so scared," he said teasingly. He stopped smirking when Lambo took the bottle of chocolate syrup and squeezed it. The syrup was all over his face and clothes. "Fine, you will definitely regret that."

Lambo just smirked.

Fifteen minutes, a mini food fight, and clothes drenched in sugar, syrup and unidentified food later, they finished their work, Lambo looked at Mukuro with triumph, daring him to taste it.

There was moment of absolute tenseness when the spoon was getting closer to Mukuro's mouth, Lambo gulped. Then the absolute look of euphoria and satisfaction was displayed, it made Lambo look proud and surprised. He nodded sagely, "Well, such is the power of the ultra super-"

"Don't say the name. You'll ruin the moment." Mukuro said, not really looking at the teen, still basking in the afterglow of the sweetness of the dessert. The illusionist admitted that the gummy worms was in perfect combination with the oreos. And there really is no thing such as too much chocolate syrup. "So where did you learn to make this?"

"I am going to assume that that is an official question." Lambo sat at the counter while beside him, Mukuro leaned towards it, his elbow propped up to support his head, the dessert in the middle, "Well, to sate your curiosity, I invented this while we were in Japan. Nana, Vongola's mom," Lambo felt he needed to reiterate that fact, "really isn't that clueless. When your son is almost always away, only to find him back, on long intervals, with bruises and scars and a look that just says _I've been through something so horrifying it will probably haunt me until the day I die,_ you don't stay clueless. You stay quiet,"Lambo murmured in a quiet voice, getting lost in the sea of memories that was filled with worried glances, and choked tears behind closed doors, and the feeling of absolute helplessness and worthlessness.

The lightning guardian remembered that he was still talking to Mukuro, he coughed, "the same goes for Kyoko-nee and Haru-nee, so I made this dessert up to keep them happy. It worked every time."

Lambo coughed again, clearly feeling awkward, "Okay my turn, let's see, umm," this time, Lambo thought it was time to turn the tables around. In hindsight, Lambo was seriously stupid to have asked this question. Again, his filter free mouth was to blame. "Do you know how to flirt?"

Mukuro only gave him the most scariest smirk. Lambo didn't know if he was hallucinating but he felt his life flashed through his eyes. Was his life really that boring? He was in mafia for Pete's sake, it wasn't supposed to be boring. He didn't have the time to contemplate when he felt the illusionist moving closer and closer. Lambo could only fear for his life...and his sanity.

Mukuro put his hands on the counter, making sure Lambo was trapped. Since Lambo was sitting in the counter, making him a few inches higher, Mukuro grabbed the teen's shoulder pulling him to his level. When Lambo's blush hardened, the scheming illusionist could only smirk at the disheveled sight of the teen.

Mukuro decided that teasing Lambo would be one of the most favorite things he liked to do.

Looking at Lambo's eyes then at his lips, Mukuro spoke in a hushed voice, like the two of them were sharing a deep, forbidden secret, "You ask if I know how to flirt," Mukuro touched the blushing teen's lower lip, taking deep pleasure at red blushing getting darker and darker,"so what do you think?"

Lambo gulped, pressing a hand to his chest, distancing the two of them, "W-well, I asked for flirting and not sexual harassment," Mukuro only smirked, "stop it please," he squeaked and begged at the same time.

It wasn't as though Lambo was completely clueless and inexperienced. He was an eighteen-year-old who worked for the mafia for goodness' was bound to happen sooner or later and by society's standard, Lambo was a beauty so it happened sooner. Well, sooner than what Tsuna would like. But when the guy you feared for a good amount of time is just a few inches away, you tend to lose your cool. So excuse him for being a blushing mess.

The illusionist only pressed harder, holding the hand in his chest, Mukuro moved to nip the boy's neck. To his surprise and immense pleasure, a moan escaped from Lambo's mouth but he was quick to cover it, "Why should I stop? This could be training for tomorrow," Mukuro teased.

Lambo suddenly leaped off the counter, away from Mukuro. "Okay umm, your turn to ask a question. And let's keep it PG-13 please."

"Alright," Mukuro sat at the counter this time, while Lambo was a good seven meters away from him in the cupboards. "Tell me about your first kiss?"

Mukuro could only smile at the look of Lambo's blush, "That is oddly specific," he started. Shifting in his position, and scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, Lambo answered, deciding to tell the short version, " When I was fourteen, Fran dared me to kiss someone. I got annoyed so I kissed him." The really, really short version.

And for a while, the two of them talked, and bantered, and maybe even flirted a bit.

Well, more like Lambo starting something only to get flustered when Mukuro participates. They took notice of each other's mannerisms and characteristics, getting used to each other. It was about 12 midnight when another ideas struck Lambo.

With a smile that just spells trouble, he turned to Mukuro "I have an idea."

Lambo gestured him to come over then whispered on his ear, when Mukuro heard the idea, his eyes widened a bit, then a smirk blossomed on his face, then he finally turns to Lambo. "That is the stupidest, most horrifying idea I've ever heard. I'm in"

* * *

The next morning was the most awkward breakfast the tenth generation of the Vongola family has ever experienced.

Tsuna was looking at the both of them with eyes so wide, Lambo was worried they would fall off. Ryohei could only gape like a fish, turning to Lambo with a questioning look murmuring _to the extreme._ Chrome was a little different, she looked at her plate like it's the most interesting thing in the world, with a blush that could put any apple to shame. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other, then at Lambo again, then at each other, then at Lambo again, then they pinched themselves in the cheeks. Hard. Only to realize it wasn't a dream. Hibari though, Hibari was the funniest. He looked at them like they were aliens, it was as if they were a pigment of imagination. He looked so unsure and un-Kyoya, a feat Lambo was proud to have made.

Tsuna was the bravest, breaking the silence, "What," he faltered for a bit, "what are you two doing?"

 _Game on_ , Lambo thought.

Lambo turned at Tsuna, "Well, Vongola, I'm eating. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Gokudera was the next to explode, " That's not what the tenth meant, you stupid brat," he barked," why, in the name of god, are you eye fucking with Mukuro?"

"Maa. Maa, Gokudera,"Yamamoto said, calming down the irate Italian, "Though I am curious, what's happening here?" his smile a thousand watt that made a light bulb ashamed.

"Since you so kindly requested the two of us to pretend to be a couple for the next week. We decided to take it a step further."

"And by that, you mean," Tsuna asked, praying for it all to be just a dream.

Lambo smiled. "We're a couple now. Isn't that right, hubby?"

Mukuro who was enjoying the scene as it played out, looked at Lambo, Everyone was waiting for his answer. "That's right...wifey."

And thus chaos ensues.

What goes around really does comes around. Lambo had a feeling that working with the illusionist wouldn't be so bad. After all, if they could make the others freak out this much with just a few stares and smirks imagine what they could do if they just tried harder.

A tonfa flew into Ryohei's face.

Lambo just couldn't wait.

* * *

Bonus scene: Or the one where Lambo plays Jenga with Hibari

14 years old.

Lambo gulped. His hands were shaking as he took hold of the small block, a silent plea of _don't fall don't fall don't fall_ could be heard. He closed his eyes but no falling could be heard, he was safe. The tower hasn't fallen.

His joyous mood was short lived when he felt the killing intention from across the table. Hibari had the most focused look, radiating killing intent. It made Lambo scared, hell, it made the Jenga tower scared.

Lambo gulped again when Hibari took a piece. As he was about to take it out, the tower wobbled...

...And fell.

Lambo gulped again. The killing intent was twice as scary now. Hibari sent him a glare, "Again."

Lambo could only nod. Who knew Hibari was so passionate about Jenga?


	3. Chapter 3: The Curtain Rises

Chapter 3: The Curtain Rises

Summary: Or the one where not only the curtain but sexual tensions rise as well. And an old but familiar face from Lambo's past appears.

* * *

Mukuro and Lambo were laughing in the limousine, recalling earlier's events. Hands down that was the best prank Lambo has ever pulled off.

"Did you see Ryo-nii's face?" Lambo was wheezing, slapping his knee. "His eyes looked like they were going to fall."

"Kufufu. Tsunayoshi-kun's reaction was AMAZING," Mukuro replied, sitting beside him. " I never thought I'd see someone's face turn that pale so fast before."

"Though, you have to agree that Kyo-nii's reaction was the best."

And that was all it took for them to have another bout of laughter.

"You shouldn't talk about Kyo-san like that," a voice from the driver's seat warned. "You do know that I would report everything that happened right? And I mean everything."

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport, Kusakabe-san," Lambo said from the back of the vehicle.

Kusakabe's face was impassive before a smirk bloomed, "But I'll give it to you, Lambo-san. That was inspired."

In a bout of un-Kyoyaness, he tasked Kusakabe to watch Lambo and make sure nothing happens before they get to their destination. Tsuna was more than accommodating to that request. Unfortunately for them, due to the secrecy of the mission Kusakabe can only accompany them until they reach the Fulmine Manor. After that, Lambo and Mukuro were on their own which irked Tsuna and the others. They were already staring to regret their decision.

"Why thank you, Kusakabe-san. Your compliment warms my heart," the Lightning Guardian replied jokingly.

"Now, we have three hours before we get to the Fulmine Manor, what do you want to do?" Lambo turned to Mukuro.

"Why don't we just continue our little game?" Mukuro answered.

Lambo was surprised by his answer. The elder man seemed to have hated the idea last night. "You're warming up to me, aren't you?" he joked with a smirk adorning his face. "You ask first."

Mukuro looked thoughtful for a second. "Why is the skylark so protective of you?" remembering the ridiculous amount of killer intent Kyoya had radiated earlier. "He even let you borrow his favorite soldier just to watch you," he added referring to Kusakabe who was driving in front.

"Is it just me or do I detect jealousy?" the green-eyed teen teased, trying to get a rise out of the illusionist.

Mukuro just smirked and crossed his legs, "I think it's just you. Are you going to answer or not?"

"Geez you're so impatient." Lambo shifted on his seat, "Well, remember how I told you I was trained by Lal Mirch and Colonello?"

Mukuro nodded.

"They weren't just spartans, they were the freaking devils," Lambo shivered remembering all the training (torture) he had to go through. "One of their training disguised as torture was to be the prefect of Nami-Chuu."

Lambo observed Mukuro's impassive face. " At that time, I was still a freshman. And I think their reason was that I had to know what it feels like to protect something. And what better way than protecting a whole school."

"Sounds like bullshit to me." Mukuro joked.

"Yes, thank you," Lambo replied, happy that he wasn't the only one who thought so as well. "Any way, as you can imagine, Kyo-nii was against it so much so I had to do these series of trials before I could become the head prefect," he shivered, remembering the torture Kyoya had put him through before, "but I was able to pass them all to Kyo-nii's utter surprise. And then time went by, Kyo-nii considered me a part of his pack." Lambo finished.

"That doesn't explain why he's so protective of you," Mukuro complained.

"Well, maybe I'm just too cute. Did you know Kyo-nii likes cute things?"

"Whatever you say," Mukuro said placatingly. He was amused by the teen's high self esteem and humour.

Lambo chose to ignore Mukuro's jab. "Alright my turn." He paused for a moment thinking of an interesting question. The teen smirked when he thought of a particulary annoying one. "Why the pineapple hairstyle? I mean it looks... unique and all. But why?"

Lambo enjoyed Mukuro's annoyed expression. His eyebrow was twitching, a fake smirk was displayed, and imaginary tickmarks appeared in the elder man's forehead. It took a lot of willpower for Lambo not to laugh.

"...My hair is not shaped like a pineapple." Mukuro's voice was hilariously strained.

Lambo smirked. "Whatever you say, pineapple man."

"You do know that I could skewer you right here and now, right?" the illusionist threatened.

Lambo would have been scared, really he woulld, but the way Mukuro's eyebrow was twitching was just too funny.

"No you wouldn't. I'm too cute to be skewered." Lambo replied. "Do you really want to rob the world of someone as awesome as me? Don't you think that's just too cruel?"

"Your arrogance knows no bounds." Mukuro sighed.

 _It was a curious thing that just yesterday, they were wary of each other. Now, it was like there was no awkwardness at all,_ Kusakabe observed. Making sure to report this progress with Kyoya and the other guardians. It seemed that Lambo really had a way with people. Lal and Colonello must be proud.

* * *

An hour away from their destination, the atmosphere turned somber. The playful atmosphere left without a trace, replaced by a tense and serious mood. Gone was the cheery facade, in its place was the look of soldiers and assassin getting ready for the kill.

Lambo's face displayed absolute professionalism. "Alright so the boss lady thought of three primary suspects. Timoteo Siege, one of the boss' advisor, Brian Furfante, head of security, and Allania Cattivo, the boss' half sister." Lambo slumped in his seat,"No matter how you look at it, they all have motives." He sighed in frustration. "Think you could work your mindfuckery here?"

"Mindfuckery?" the illusionist looked affronted by the term. " This technique requires absolute focus and control. Not only is it dangerous, it is highly complicated. Only the most talented and powerful illusionist can perform it. And you dare call it mindfuckery?"

"You get in their head, search it for information, and leave them scarred, so yes, I dare call it mindfuckery."

Mukuro looked thoughtful, "Touche."

Lambo looked at the pictures, observing them carefully. "Can't be the half sister," the teen declared.

The Mist Guardian raised an eyebrow, "Why? Emotional attachment?"

Lambo just snorted, "No, of course not."

"Care to explain then?" the illusionist challenged.

"See the way she dresses? Wrinkled blouse, long trousers, all of them in grey color, and tight high pony," he started. "Sure, she looks like a professional but it also suggests she doesn't take good care of herself. Also, wrists. On all of her pictures we have, it's always covered. And it's summer. Meaning, she hates her job, a little bit suicidal but trying to hide it, so it would be counter productive for her to organize a coup."

Mukuro didn't look impressed, "Or there's air conditioning in her office."

Lambo rolled his eyes, " Sure, but look at the way she holds herself. Shoulders sagged, head down, impassive face. Also, she's smiling at this picture only," Lambo pointed at the picture of her with a tree in the background. "And if you connect that with this one," Lambo took one of the picture of Timoteo, putting them together, it was a perfect fit. It showed her smiling at Timoteo.

"But Timoteo is married," Mukuro replied, recalling the information from the mission pamphlet.

"Exactly," the teen smirked. " But you were right. Emotional attachment."

"So that was the famed ability of the Prodigy of the Bovino?" Mukuro looked impressed.

Lambo laughed, it was one of the nicknames he was given while growing up. As a child, he used it discretely to get what he wants by annoying the hell out of as he grew up, he realized his ability and used it for his family. To say that Tsuna and the others were surprised was an understatement. They were worried as well. So to protect him, Lal Mirch and Colonello was tasked to guard and train him.

"Nope," Lambo denied, "that was from binge watching Sherlock."

The illusionist just laughed. "Kufufu. So it seems that I'm not the only one with the mindfuckery skills. At least we have it narrowed down."

* * *

When they got to the manor, they were greeted by Brian Furfante, head of security and one of the prime suspects, Lambo's mind supplied.

He and Mukuro were going there under the guise of renewing the Peace Treaty. Lambo observed the head of security and smirked. It seems that this mission would be easier than he thought.

Furfante led them to the Fulmine Don's office. Truth be told, Lambo was curious about the boss lady. Not only was she the reason he was in this ridiculous situation, the mission panphlet provided no pictures of her. Just that she was dragged into their world with her sister because there no other heir when they were only fifteen. Driven into a corner, the boss had no other choice but to lead the famiglia.

When they got to the office, Lambo observed it, taking in all the details, the design and the furniture. Lambo blanched, it looked so ordinary. But what surprised him was the face that greeted them. It looked so achingly familiar that a smirk threatened to blossom from his face.

"Thank you, Brian. Please close the door on your way out."

Lambo sighed, he really didn't see this coming. "I like your shoelace," he exclaimed, waiting for her confirmation.

The Don smiled, "Thanks. I stole them from the president."

Lambo groaned. He took a sit, the illusionist behind him was confused but followed his action nonetheless. "Though I think it has a gum stuck to it." _Is this room bugged?_

She nodded.

Lambo turned to look at Mukuro who was looking annoyed at being confused. "Hey, Mukuro-san, don't you think this room is too wide. I think it could fit about twenty people in here." _The room's bugged. Think you can do anything about it?_

"Now that you mention it, but I think the Vongola's is bigger." _Of course I can. Just who do you think I am?_

When Mukuro gave the okay signal, Lambo turned to the Fulmine boss, fuming, "What the hell are you playing at, Vice President?" Lambo couldn't help but revert to what he called her before. Habits are hard to break.

"It's a long story, Head Prefect,' she replied, referring to him by his old title.

Lambo was starting to feel a head ache coming. "Well, I have time."

Mukuro coughed, making his presence known, "If you could include me to your conversation as well, that would be nice." His fake smile was so ominous, it made Lambo gulp.

He taught of a way to explain it to the illusionist," Remember how I told you I used to be the Head Prefect?" At Mukuro's nod, he continued, "she used to be my Kusakabe."

"But she disappeared midyear. Now I know why." Lambo looked at the girl in fromt of her. She hasn't changed a bit, her eyes are still so blue and bright even after being dragged down to their world, her red hair albeit now styled as a bob still reminded him of apples. She was still Isabel, the clumsy girl he used to drag with him on all his adventures and pranks. It seems, he had also dragged her down to his world as well.

"My name is Isabel Nakamura" she introduced for the sake of Mukuro. "It's nice to see you again, Lambo-kun."

Smiling at his old friend, "You too, Nakamura. Though I am dying to hear the story of how my Vice President became a mafia don." Lambo's smile was dark.

"You already know. It's included in the pamphlet. I thought it was a dead giveaway," Isabel replied.

Lambo snorted, "Sure, but I'd rather hear it from your mouth. I don't like being in the dark, Isabel. You gave us a mission. Fankly, a ridiculous one. So you will give me all the detail or I swear to god I will kill you dead." Lambo threatened, his catchphrase from middle school slipping up again in rage and confusion.

Mukuro was silent, observing their exchange. Clearly he was interested since this was the first time the Lightning Guardian seemed close to losing his composure since he was a child.

The red head sighed before she told her story. She told them how one day some strange man just came at her house, announcing that she was going to be the knew boss of a famiglia. At first she was against it but when the famiglia's enemy started attacking her sister and friends, she had no choice but to agree. Ever since then, she's been training to succeed the previous boss. It's only been six months into her inauguration before a coup was reported by her right hand.

By the end of her explanation, Lambo was slumped against his sit, massaging his growing head ache, " Dragged into mafia by a strange man, forced to protect friends, this story sounds so familiar." Tsuna's image popped into Lambo's head.

"Kufufu, I agree."

"Well, I'm so happy you're having fun, dear."

Mukuro just smirked at him.

They talked for a bit more. Planning their next move, anticipating the enemy's attack when Isabel reminded them, "Oh that's right. The two of you are going to have to share a room. You guys are a couple after all."

Lambo just sighed, of course they were going to share a room, giving up, he just went with the flow. "Hey, Nakamura, remember the time we went to the amusement park. And I forced you to try the roller coaster?"

Isabel's smile turned a hundred watt, " Yes, and I threw up."

"Is this revenge perhaps?"

"Now why would I do that?" Her smile would put a light bulb to shame.

Lambo sighed, he's been doing that lately for the past few hours, "See you tomorrow, boss lady."

Lambo didn't notice but Isabel smiled at the change of nickname.

* * *

When they got to their room, Lambo jumped to the bed, exhausted and tired. They had to check the room first if it was bugged, luckily, Vongola's reputation was still too scary for them to do that.

"Well, at least know we know why she wants us to pretend to be a couple. Matchmaker, my ass." Lambo's words were slow and lazy.

"I blame you." Mukuro said, taking a sit in the bed.

Lambo reluctantly agreed. "Karma really is a bitch." He sat as well so they were facing each other, "so what should we do tomorrow?"

"I'll observe Timoteo, you go with Brian, I want this over quickly."

"They invited us to have dinner with Nakamura's inner circle. Meaning-"

"-We have to act as a couple, I know."

Imaginary tick marks appeared, Lambo hated being interrupted, "Meaning, we could observe them there. And the security would have a huge gaping hole since their head would be joining us."

"An opportunity to gather intel." Mukuro finished. " I could have illusions pretending to be us while we search for information."

"See, if you would just let me finish, we could have done a whole lot by now." Lambo lied back down again, leaning on his side so he was still facing Mukuro.

"On to the next problem, who's having the bed?" Lambo asked.

The illusionist raised his eyebrow, "What's wrong with the two of us sharing it? It's big enough," he smirked. The illusionist placed his hand on beside Lambo's head, the other was holding his hand, then he came closer, "Unless, you have a problem with us sleeping together? Are you scared?"

From the way Mukuro said it, it sounded like a challenge. And Lambo just couldn't resist a challenged. He also fumed at the thought of Mukuro looking down on him. So with a smirk, he took hold of Mukuro's collar and switched their position.

It happened so fast, Mukuro was surprised that now he was being straddled by the Lightning Guardian who had the most arrogant smirk. Mukuro was amused. His time with the teen had been very surprising and entertaining but this takes the cake. He wonders what he has to do to drive him to the edge.

Lambo observed how the look of surprise turned into amusement, then a come hither look. He was about to say something when his phone rang, the moment ruined.

The sabled teen looked at Mukuro who was trying hard not to laugh. It irked him but it had to wait. "I need to answer this," he said while still straddling Mukuro.

"By all means," A bubble of laughter escaped him.

The teen pretended not to notice it and went straight to the bathroom. He looked at the caller id.

Just his luck. He leaned on the wall, this call is sure to be taxing.

"What do you want, Colonello?"

"Really, brat. Is that the way you behave to your teacher?"

Feeling scatheful, "When you start acting like one, I'll behave better."

"You hurt my feelings, brat." He hears laughing from the other side.

Lambo sighed, "Am I on speaker again?"

"Yeah, you are. CEDEF's listening. Say hello guys."

Lambo smiled when he heard the familiar voices of Basil, Lal Mirch, and Iemitsu. "Hey guys. Nice to hear from you."

"Brat, I heard about your current mission," this time it was Lal Mirch talking, "I expect good results, you hear."

The response was already a reflex, "Yes, ma'am"

"Oi. Oi. Why don't I get treatment like that. I'm your teacher too you know. I'm hurt."

This time Lambo laughed. "When you deserve it," he heard Lal said from the other side.

"Seriously though, why did you call? I doubt you just wanted to check up on me."

"Actually, we need your help," this time it was Iemitsu who spoke. "We have a situation."

Lambo remembered what he did last week. Oh, this was bound to be fun.

"A bomb situation?"

"Do I need to ask why you know that?"

"See, Fran and I were playing last week. I guess, that was the residue of it. Don't worry. It explodes but with pink paint. Fran thought CEDEF needed a redecoration."

"Brat, I'm going to kill you when I find you." Lal threatened.

"I have a gift in your bed, Lal. I think you'd like it."

"Bribery.. I'm impressed. You've thought ahead. Alright you're safe."

"Thanks."

After that was a lot of shouting and panic from the other side. Followed by an explosion. Then death threats. Lambo couldn't help but laugh. He's going to have to report this to Fran.

When he went out of the bathroom, he noticed Mukuro talking on the phone as well. By the look of absolute annoyance, it wasn't hard to deduce who it was he was talking with.

"Hey, that's Fran, right?" he asked, walking closer to the bed. At Mukuro's nod, he continued," Could you tell him pink has emerged."

Mukuro looked confused but he did it nonetheless. Lambo heard laughter from the other side of the phone. Mukuro looked at him in wonder," Fran is laughing. I've never heard him laugh before."

"I'm just that awesome," Lambo boasted.

Mukuro closed his phone. "So where were we?"

"I was fending off your sexual harassment." Lambo joked.

The illusionist just tilted his head. "As I recall, I was being straddled moments ago. If anything, I'm the one being sexually harassed.

The teen laughed, "you started it."

Lambo wondered how this could be so easy. Bantering and flirting with the illusionist seemed so easy, like it was a second nature. And they'd just started talking last night. He didn't understand, and Lambo hated it when that happened. There was also the fact that they have this sexual tension just rising up every time they're alone. Lambo tried not to think of that one. Future problem are for future him, he reminded himself. Let that sucker handle the rising tension.

"What are you doing so far away? Aren't you tired?" Mukuro inquired.

"Oh no, I'm not falling into your trap again." He looked at the bed longingly. "Fine. But let me just remind you that I'm a human tazer."

"On my honor," the Mist Guardian said jokingly.

The bed's call overpowered Lambo's willpower. He leaped and burrowed his nose on the scent of the bed sheets. Meanwhile, Mukuro looked at him fondly. Just like Lambo, he had noticed the growing tension between them. It left him confused, and he hated it. So he opt not to think about it as well.

"It's still early. What do you want to do?" Mukuro asked.

Lambo groaned, "Well, we could continue playing. I think it's your turn to ask." He sat up to face Mukuro.

Mukuro looked thoughtful, then smirked. "Deduce something about me."

The teen looked surprised but smirked at the challenge. "Well the fu's in your laugh gets longer, the better your mood is. And judging by the time we've been together, you really get amused with me."

"Is that so?" Amusement was written all over the illusionist's face. They were starting to get closer again. Somehow, it always ends with them invading each other's personal space.

"Also, did you know that the pupils dilate when they get excited or see someone they hate," Lambo murmured as Mukuro leaned towards him, this time Lambo was not backing away. Their breaths starts to mix, the distance between their lips becoming more non-existent. "My turn," the teen whispered, looking at Mukuro's lips then at his hetechromatic eyes, "which one is it."

He felt Mukuro's hand grab his waist, pulling him more towards him. Mukuro bit his lips, and god damn it if that wasn't sexy as hell, but Lambo was waiting for his answer. "From your first deduction, I think you can guess which one"

"Yeah sure," Lambo looked at Mukuro in the eye,"but let me hear you say it."

"You're a tease," Mukuro smirked. He tilted his head, the ilusionist's lips were now placed next to Lambo's ears. Mukuro's free hand was caressing the cow's cheek, and the way he talked, the way he whispered his next words were so sexual and soft and gentle, it was like he was sharing a dark secret, and in some way, it was, "You excite me." Mukuro's lips were touching Lambo's ears, the heat radiating from it made him smirk. It made Mukuro swell with pride to know that he wasn't the only one who was affected.

But as soon as they were getting somewhere, Lambo would jump away. Just like now.

"Right. well-um- sleep. We need to sleep."

* * *

The next day.

They forgot about what transpired last night. Both of them were dedicated to their current mission, after all, they still had a job to do. Last night could wait.

It was only in the afternoon that they talked to each other again.

Lambo was gawking at Mukuro. They were in the storage room, with a formerly alive guy that Mukuro turned into a kabab.

Lambo facepalmed and sent Mukuro an unimpressed look, " You do realize that people are going to notice that this guy is missing, right?"

"Kufufu," Mukuro looked at Lambo, "Don't worry about it. This is nothing my illusion couldn't fix."

"Fine." Lambo rolled his eyes, "Fine, let's do this your way, then."

When they got back to their hotel room, Lambo was exhausted, they had to carry a 182 cm man and burn his body in a secluded area while Mukuro created an illusion that looked like the man he killed to gather more intel. Also, he had to report this to Isabel which did not take it well. So he had to ease the woman down before going away.

Lambo plopped down the bed with a groan. Why they had only one bed could only be blamed to the crazy boss lady that put them in this position in the first place. Sure, Isabel hasn't changed much, but when did she become so vengeful?

He felt the foot of bed dip, he looked up and see that Mukuro was looking at him.

With a sigh, Lambo sat up and looked at Mukuro as well, " Did you really have to kill that guy?"

"Seven billion people."

"What?"

"The world has seven billion people, and your worrying about me killing one guy. "

"I wouldn't have to worry if you didn't kill one of the boss' advisor. What if they figure us out?"

"Are you doubting my illusions?"

"Nevermind," Lambo plopped down again, this time back first, " I don't think I could win in a debate with you anyway."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro joined Lambo as well, laying beside him, "you're a hundred years to early to beat me."

Lambo turned to his side, facing Mukuro who was already facing Lambo as well.

Lambo groaned. It always ended like this. God, they needed to do something about this sexual tension. It was delaying the progress of the mission.

There are five days left before the ball and he needed to find a more concrete proof about Brian before he could tell Mukuro about his deductions.

* * *

 **What are you doing? Story's over, you know. Why are you still reading? I have nothing left to write...**

 **...well, actually I have a few shout outs to make. So this might be you, I don't really know, I only have few readers but oh well.**

Anons: Thanks for reading my story. I'll make sure to update regularly. No promises though.

BlueCapricorn: Dude, nice penname by the way. But anyway, thanks for reading. I'll try to make this fic as interesting and funny as possible. Also, please tell me more about what you think. Again, thanks for reading.

YokaiAngel: Thanks. You're awesome as well.

Tazz-kun: Thanks for reading. I'm happy that you find this story interesting. I hope you keep reading.

MyBigBook: Yes, you're right it is catastrophe. It wwas actually a hint for something I'm planning for the next chapters. I thought nobody reads the author's notes so I put it there. But anyway, thanks for reading

Also disclaimer, I used tumblr's phrase for finding other tumblr user in this fic. It's not mine. But for those who noticed it, hello there fellow crazy person, thanks for reading :)))))


	4. Chapter 4: Of Moments and Amazing Things

**Title: Of moments and amazing things**

 **Summary: In which Lambo is indecisive, Isabel has gone crazy, Mukuro is annoyed, and the line between right and wrong gets blurred**.

* * *

 **Okay! Hold up! Before you continue reading, I must warn you that there will be some sexual implications in this chapter. If you're fine with that, then great. If not, well, you know where the exit button is.**

 **Also, I just couldn't help myself to add more references to Sherlock. Especially, since I've just watched season 4. To tell you the truth, it freaking ruined. T-T**

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine blah blah blah. Also, there's some references hidden in there. Think you can find all of it?

* * *

He banged his head at the desk again.

...And again.

...And again.

...And then once more.

Isabel, who was sitting in front of the desk finally got tired of Lambo's pity party. "Lambo-kun, I hope you realize that banging your head over and over again is very counter productive," she exclaimed in her most sarcastic tone.

Lambo only groaned. "So mean, Nakamura." He turned his face so it was flat on the desk on one side, "And you used to be so sweet, as well," he said remorsefully.

She smirked. "Such is the effect of mafia."

Lambo groaned and tilted his head face-flat on the desk. And then he started banging again.

At this point, Isabel was starting to get annoyed. Imaginary tickmarks were beginning to appear on her temple. The Lambo from her memory was always so carefree and laid-back. This stupid fool that was banging his head in her desk was indecisive and annoying. Truth be told, she always held the former head prefect in a pedestal. But now that she was seeing this side of him, she didn't know if she should be happy Lambo trusted her for showing this fragile part of him or annoyed because the sound from all that banging was making her head ache.

...And another bang.

...She chose the latter.

"Look, Lambo-kun, if you want to get amnesia that badly, do it at your own time. You're leaving marks on my desk." She rubbed her forehead. "Need I remind you that this desk is ancient."

Lambo released a strangled sound that sounded strangely like a goat dying. "Well, I wouldn't be in this pathetic situation if it wasn't for you." He sat straightly, looking at Isabel with puffed cheeks and crossed arms. " What gives? Making me pretend to be a couple with Mukuro. And don't give that bullshit about the roller coaster."

At the sight of Lambo's puffed cheeks and crossed arms, the image of the fearless and brave prefect who faced everything head on with such resolve, the man she chose to follow and dedicate her whole middle school life was gone. It was obliterated into smithereens. Nope. Nadda. Over. It was all ruined.

Isabel felt like she has been cheated.

But she had to admit, this childishness Lambo displays is kinda cute.

"You were the one who insinuated it," she countered dryly.

Lambo was quiet for a moment, looking for something to help him defend himself."...I was feeling nostalgic," he admitted reluctantly.

Isabel was amused. That part of Lambo still hasn't changed. He may be good at deducing and telling people's life story in one glance. But he was still lousy at hiding his emotions. He was the worst liar she ever met. Lambo was considered as a genius and a prodigy back when they were still in Middle School. And he still is, even now. Maybe more so than ever. But this side of him, this side where he keeps all of his feelings in his sleeves, can't lie to save his life, even when he tries, that endearing side of him is what draws out other people.

It was what drew Isabel to him. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Well, if you must know I am into yaoi," she admitted proudly and truthfully with a smirk adorning her face.

"What does that have to do with anything?" At the proclamation, Lambo flushed beet red from his hairline right down to his neck.

Isabel tried not to laugh, "Lambo-kun, for years and years I've been trying to find someone just for you."

Lambo looked at her quizzically, "Nakamura, you were the quietest, most introverted person I have met. I admit you changed a lot, but really?"

"Pairing people up inside my head was my guilty pleasure. Do you have a problem with it, Head Prefect?" she asked teasingly.

Lambo shivered at the name calling. "Don't call me that. We've graduated already, jeez." He bobbed his head, "I mean, I always knew you were a closet pervert. The far away look, the random blushing, the out of nowhere dilated pupil, and the observance in your eyes kinda says it all, But matchmaking and yaoi?" Lambo smirked and shook his head in amusement. "You always were a surprise to me, Nakamura," he admitted.

Isabel blushed at his proclamation and deduction. She coughed, trying to calm her red flushed face. "Anyways, as I was saying, I have always been able to match everyone perfectly." She shifted in her seat, "But you," she pointed at him with vehemence, "you were the exception. I couldn't match you with anyone. Nope. Nobody. Nadda. And it drove me mad. Even now, it's still driving me mad."

Lambo was confused. "I don't know if I should be insulted or glad here."

Isabel paid him no heed."But then I saw you at interact with Mukuro-san at one of our Sports Fest. Oh, it was perfect. You were scared of him, he couldn't care less about you. And the age gap," she shouted which made Lambo jump in his sit in surprise, "it was like biting at the forbidden fruit twice.

Lambo decided that dubbing her the crazy boss lady was a good decision in his part. He also remembered the time Isabel was talking about. It was his last year in Middle School so to show support, Tsuna made the whole family go to the Sports Festival. It was so chaotic, Lambo shivered every time he remembers it. He will never look at a notebook the same way ever again.

"So I plotted and plotted on how to bring you two together," Isabel's voice cracked." But then the mafia happened and then shit hit the fan. The last thing on my mind was matchmaking, after all, a lot of people were after my head."

Lambo felt bad for Isabel. "But then I learned that you were in the mafia and that the two of you were part of the same family. At first I couldn't care less, I had a lot to worry about after all. But then it nagged me, at the back of my head, over and over again. Then I realized, the both of you are men, part of the same family, and ten years apart. Bringing you together would be the biggest accomplishment of my life."

Scratch that, Lambo felt no remorse or sadness whatsoever for the clearly crazy woman in front of her. God, she was making him more confused than ever.

"So when my right hand man told me about the coup, it was the perfect bait. But I needed something, a deterrent, to make you guys do what I want. So I looked for something that would coerce your Boss to doing what I want. It took a while but it has been done," she ended with a proud smile.

"..."

"..."

"You're crazy, Nakamura," was the only thing that left Lambo's mouth. God, it feels like he just heard a villain's monologue.

"Well, you did say that I'm a surprise," Isabel countered. She was finally coming down from whatever it was that made her high. "And seeing you so confused and indecisive about him just makes me so happy."

"Gee, boss lady, I'm so happy that my pain amuses you." Lambo deadpanned.

"Come on, admit it Lambo-kun, you wouldn't be this confused if you didn't have a smidgen of feeling for the guy," Isabel tried to coerce Lambo.

"For goodness' sakes, Nakamura, I only spoke to him three days ago. Feelings don't just pop out from nowhere like fucking daisies," Lambo argued. There was a crack in his voice that showed his confusion and worries about the matter. It made Isabel feel bad. Well, almost.

"Well, I think you're wrong. Feelings are spontaneous. They sprout out of nowhere and just surprises you," she explained. Isabel looked at Lambo with soft eyes, "Didn't you know amazing things happen in just a span of a moment?"

"...Feelings are a weakness," Lambo defended tiredly and confused. He rubbed his eyes like he was trying to get the tiredness out of it.

"Yeah, but it's not exactly voluntary either, is it?"

"You don't understand." Lambo stood up. He was irritated. "There is so much more to this than just feelings and rainbows and shit. We are in the fucking mafia. And mafia is filled with ugly, slimy, monsters scarier than the ones inside your closet. Having a relationship now, casual or serious, would be very dangerous for the both of us."

"Really," she questioned softly. "Then why does it feel like you're convincing yourself and not me?"

Lambo was surprised at the insinuation. But then his eyes hardened. "Sentiments are just chemical defects found on the losing side."

Isabel sighed. Maybe some battles should not be won. But that surely doesn't mean she has lost the war. "Geez, calm down, will you, Sherlock?" she teased, trying to bring down the tension, "You make it sound like Mukuro-san is Irene Adler or something. Have you been binge-watching again?"

Lambo decided to let the matter go, as well. For now at least. "I just watched Season Four."

Isabel gasped, "Oh, you poor tortured soul. Are you alright?"

Lambo only groaned and banged his head again. "Molly Hooper deserves fucking better. God damn it. She deserves fucking better."

Isabel comforted Lambo, "There, there, you'll get over this soon. But for now, you have a mission," she said, even if Lambo was here partly because of her selfish desires, there were still some things that's more important. "Soldiers today, Lambo-kun," she referenced to Sherlock, comforting him and giving confidence.

"Soldiers today," Lambo confirmed. "I just need to ask a few questions about your head of security."

* * *

 _ **At Dinner.**_

Lambo and Mukuro were in the Security Head's office looking for intel. Mukuro made some illusions to fool everyone at the dinner table. Of course, he told Isabel about what they were planning. The teen tried to forget about what they talked about in the office.

 _Didn't you know amazing things happen in just a span of a moment?_ Isabel's soft voice popped into his head.

 _Get out of my head, boss lady. I have a job to do._

 _It's like biting the forbidden apple twice._ Inner Isabel repeated, cackling madly.

Lambo frowned. He can't get distracted now. For god's sakes, he was on a mission. He shook his head, trying to focus on the document he was reading.

 _Then why does it feel like you're trying to convince yourself and not me?_

Lambo groaned, "Oh for fuck's sake, I am not trying to convince anybody."

Mukuro, who was scanning the shelf, looked at him weirdly, "Are you alright, Lambo?" he asked."Now is not the time to go crazy," Mukuro chastised.

The teen sighed, "I said it out loud, didn't I?"

"Quite loud. We're still sneaking around, may I remind you."

See, this was another problem. Ever since that night of sexual confusion and tension, as Lambo has methodically dubbed, Mukuro has been cold towards him. Not that Lambo blames the illusionist, what he did was wrong and very misleading.

The teen quietly apologized then went back to scanning the document in his hand. When he didn't see what he was looking for, he groaned in frustration. Lambo ran his hands through his hair, irritated by the lack of evidence. His deduction was supposed to be right, all the other factors were there, except for one. God, he hates continuity errors more than anything else. He slumped in his sit, frustrated at the slow pace of their mission.

He scanned the document one more time, trying to look for anything he missed. Lambo was close to giving up when he saw a sentence that seemed to tug on his mind. It was simple, barely recognizable. But it was the last piece of the puzzle. A very very dark puzzle.

"I was wrong," he whispered.

Mukuro turned to look at him, "Can you speak up a bit? I can't hear you"

Lambo observed the smirk on his face. _Jerk._ "I'm not saying it again."

The illusionist hummed, "Alright, fine, suit yourself."

At the blatant lack of attention, Lambo blanched, then groaned, knowing he was fighting a losing battle, "You better listen up because I'm not saying it again. I was," he paused, swallowing his words, "...wrong."

"..."

"..."

The Mist Guardian smirked, "Can I have that on record?"

This time, Lambo smirked. "In your dreams, pineapple man," he goaded.

Mukuro twitched but let the insult go, "You were wrong about what?"

"It wasn't Brian. It isn't that simple anymore."

At Lambo's grave tone, Mukuro became worried. He made his way towards the cow.

* * *

By the end of his explanation, Mukuro was stone faced and shocked. Quickly getting himself together again, he looked at Lambo, "We need to warn Isabel."

Lambo looked at the watch displayed on the wall, "The dinner is still halfway through. I'll warn Isabel, you notify Vongola."

* * *

Mukuro's illusion of Lambo excused himself to go to the toilet. There, Lambo changed place with his illusion.

When he got to the dinner table, he looked at Isabel and scratched his ears, signaling that it was him and not an illusion.

"Oh, Lambo-kun, what took you so long?" one of the invited allies asked. "We were talking about a good place to go on a vacation. What do you think?"

He smiled, "Well, let's see. I think Poughkeepsie is a great place to visit." At Isabel's flinch, he continued, "Isn't that right, Isabel? We should try going to Poughkeepsie sometime."

And that was the fakest smile he made.

* * *

At their hotel room, Mukuro was talking on the phone.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm afraid, this mission is much more complicated than it seems. We have a Twenty-three nineteen."

At the screaming from the other side, Mukuro sighed.

"I repeat, we have a twenty-three nineteen."

* * *

 _ **Midnight**_

The Mist and Lightning Guardian were out sneaking again. They were on the lookout for potential danger. With their current situation, there was nothing they could do, their hands were tied. The best course of action now is to wait for the ball to happen and minimize the collateral damage as best as they can.

They entered the storage room. A leaf is best hidden in a forest.

In their case, maybe it's the storage were about to continue their search when they hear voices coming closer. Oh, this was bad. Two foreign intruders sneaking in the middle of the night? Not good. Two foreign intruders who's still working on a peace treaty sneaking in the middle of the night inside a storage room? Fucking not good.

The voices were getting closer and closer. He looked at Mukuro who looked like he was ready to kill the guy. Oh no no no no no. Two foreign intruders who's still working on a peace treaty sneaking in the middle of night inside a storage room who just made a mini massacre? Super fucking not good.

Lambo was starting to get desperate. His heart pounded.

The door knob started moving. _Oh fuck it._

They wanted a couple right? Oh he'll give them that.

Lambo faced Mukuro who turned at him with an inquisitive look. He grabbed the illusionist's broad shoulder and before Mukuro could ask or before Lambo could regret and over think his decision, he slammed their lips together.

Sexual tension that piled between them flowed through him like a tidal wave. He sighed at the kiss, grabbing the Mist Guardian's shoulder, their distance nonexistent.

Mukuro, realizing the situation, was quick to reciprocate. He grabbed the teen's waist pulling it closer (if that was still possible) while his other hand found Lambo's cheeks, holding it to deepen their kiss. Lambo wrapped his arms around Mukuro in response.

Soon enough, the door opens and the poor guy who opened it flushed red. He looked at the couple who was locked in a hot searing kiss and it made him squeak in surprise and mortification.

"What the hell," Lambo broke the kiss, his voice hoarse, " Can't a guy get some privacy here?" Lambo kissed and nipped Mukuro's throat for good measure.

The guy, plunged deep into the sea vortex of embarrassment, flushed even further. "Y-yeah, umm, sorry about that. I'll be going now."

Lambo sighed in relief. Unconsciously, he let his head sag into Mukuro's shoulder. "That was a close one. And definitely bad for my heart."

Mukuro coughed. Quickly, Lambo realized the position they were in. "O-oh, sorry abou-."

The Mist Guardian didn't let him finish. Before Lambo could utter one more word, Mukuro pulled him again in a deep heated kiss. This one more sensual than the last, filled with a sense of urgency the illusionist hasn't displayed before.

Lambo tried to speak, to refuse, to stop whatever it was that was happening. But Mukuro used this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. He felt Mukuro's tongue enter his mouth, exploring everything. He took the back of the teen's head, while the other hand grabbed his back. The distance between them was nonexistent. Lambo could feel the other radiating heat. He put his hand towards the illusionist's chest as a sign of rejection and refusal. But the sensations were making his head go crazy. The cow was left helpless, he could only moan in response.

Lambo would like to say that he did his best. He'd like to say that he tried to stop it, that he tried with every fiber of his being but then again he would just be lying.

Instead, he responded with equal intensity, grabbing Mukuro's collar. Their teeth were clashing and their noses were bumping. It was pure carnal desire. Lambo felt his back hit a wall. Not that he cared though, his body was hot and burning, and the sensations he was feeling wasn't new but it was intense and it was driving his mind over the edge.

The room was filled with groans and moans and sighs as they touched and explored each others body.

It was only until Lambo felt Mukuro unbutton his shirt that he realized what they were doing. The teen let out a small squeak. Quickly he pulled apart from Mukuro. " Right, umm," Lambo coughed, fixing his shirt, "well, he's gone now, so ummm yeah," Lambo was breathless, looking anywhere except Mukuro, "I'll be going out first."

When he did look at Mukuro, hair and clothes disheveled, out of breath, and smirking in amusement, his eyes confused and resigned, Lambo blushed harder and it made his heart sink lower. He bit his lips in a sign of awkwardness,"Okay. Bye," and then left.

He went straight to the bathroom of their hotel room. As soon as he got there, his legs turned to jelly. He dropped down to the bathroom floor, out of breath and his legs shaking. _What the hell was that?_ Lambo covered his mouth with the back of his, flushing deep red as remembers how good it felt.

The teen tried to pull himself together, He stood up, shakily. And went to face the mirror. What he saw made him blush even further. His hair was ruffled and in such disarray, his lips were swollen, and his clothes were crumpled. He looked like a mess.

Trying to calm down, he opened the faucet, leaning down, Lambo let the warm water flow through the back of his head. It calmed him down, even just for a little bit. With a sigh, he turned the faucet off, and stood up again. When he turned to look at his reflection, he was surprised to see Mukuro looking at him with a passive face.

Lambo quickly faced the illusionist, 'M-Mukuro-san, I didn't even here you come in. What are you doing here?"

"..."

"A-re you alright? Is there something wrong?"

His only response was walking closer to the flushed teen. And by closer, I mean three inches apart, body heat being shared, breaths mixing together, noses bumping, closer. "Am I reading this wrong?"

It took a while before the question registered on Lambo's head. "What? What do you mean?"

"You flirt with me then you back away into your shell. You initiate something only to be too scared to finish it. You are driving me crazy." Mukuro growled.

And that was true.

Mukuro prided himself in reading other people. It was his job. He excelled in illusions because he could mimic other people and control them accordingly. But this cow, this annoying, beautiful, funny, cow was making him confused. And it was driving him over the edge.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Mukuro whispered. Their lips were so achingly close. Now that he was given a taste of what those lips would feel like, he was addicted. Mukuro was a moth to a flame. And surprisingly, Mukuro had no problem with it.

Lambo looked at Mukuro. His eyes traveling to his lips. The amount of unresolved sexual tension that piled and piled in the last few days were now too much to bear. It flew through like a tidal wave, thumbling, crashing, and destroying every single sane thought he had, a path of need and heat was left in its wake. He could feel his self control slipping away, his face hot and flushed. It was so hard to hold on to his last remaining sane thought. So with his last coherent thought slipping away, he whispered to himself, "Oh fuck it," before he grabbed Mukuro's shoulder and slammed his lips into the Mist Guardian's.

Mukuro was quick to follow, putting his hands in the Lightning Guardian's lean waist, pulling him closer.

The friction and heat between their body was both torture and a pleasure. Mukuro could feel Lambo's tongue explore every part of his mouth, marking it as his territory. And he fought with the same intensity. Their tongues battled for dominance. When Lambo said he was experienced, he definitely meant it. But the same could be said with Mukuro.

He felt Lambo's thigh, wrapping themselves around him. Mukuro took hold of it and lifted him up, not breaking their searing kiss, and placed him in the sink. With one hand caressing the thigh wrapped around his waist, and the other on Lambo's hair, Mukuro broke the kiss. Lambo groaned at the loss of touch but moaned when he felt Mukuro nip his neck.

The illusionist's lips were leaving a hot, wet trail, making Lambo moan with need. Mukuro bit the junction of his neck and shoulder. Up until now, he didn't know he had a biting fetish, he'd have to thank Mukuro for that later.

But before he could fully give away his control to his carnal needs, a small, still mentally rational part of him told him to stop.

So with a hoarse voice, Lambo spoke, "Mukuro, Mukuro wait." He pushed his shoulders a bit to give them a bit of space, "Just wait damn it."

But the husky voice the teen was using just made the Mist Guardian more needy. "Give me one good reason why."

Lambo used a firm tone this time, "This isn't right. "

Mukuro just raised his eyebrows, "That's your excuse," he pulled Lambo's thighs making them only inches apart, " Oh you innocent cow. The way I think about you isn't right. The way I want to touch you isn't right. What I'm about to do to you won't be right."

Lambo blushed, his heart beating wildly, "What do you want to do then?"

Mukuro looked at the Bovino's eyes, need and dark affection spiraling around it, " I want to mark you as mine. I want to leave your body with my bruises and my kisses. I want my touch to leave you addicted to it. Nothing I do to you will be right. It's the complete fucking opposite."

Then his eyes turned softly, "Didn't you know amazing things happen in just a span of a moment?" He brushed Lambo's hair backward.

He was surprised but Lambo forgot why he was so opposed to this, "What are you waiting for then?"

* * *

Lambo was panting.

Clothes were littered everywhere across the floor. A lot of things were either destroyed or can no longer be used. But all in all, it was pretty damn awesome.

They were in bed, tired and sore.

"I didn't know you could use illusions like that," the teen panted.

The man next to him who was panting as well, smirked, "Well, you've barely scratched the surface."

Lambo turned to face him, he caressed Mukuro's chest, "Such a shame we don't have enough time. I'd love a demonstration."

Mukuro pulled him into a hug, "After this mission, I promise I"ll give you a full show."

Lambo chuckled. Then he remembered what the illusionist said a moment ago, "One more thing though," Lambo smiled darkly, "If you ever go inside Isabel's head again just to spy on me, Well let's just say I have Fran on speed dial."

"How did you know?" He asked curiously. Mukuro was sure that he was absolutely discrete.

" _Did you know amazing things happen in just a span of a moment?_ Seriously, Mukuro, it was a dead giveaway." Lambo sighed. "Be glad, I'm still basking in the afterglow." Lambo burrowed his head into the illusionist shoulder, tired and sleepy. "Oh yeah, try not to get inside my head next time alright. I felt you try, like, three times already."

Mukuro sweat dropped at the Lightning Guardian's indifference. "Yes, I've been wondering about that too. I've tried on multiple occasions to get inside your head but to no avail." It was one of the reasons he was interested in Lambo. And the fact that the illusionist tried it when the Lightning Guardian was still five-year-old and succeeded. Did he become immune somehow? "How did you do that?"

Lambo smiled droopy, sleep slowly taking over him, "Because I'm fucking awesome."

"Kufufufu, Sleep well, Lambo."

Lambo smiled. Future problems were for the future him. And future him is going to be so stressed.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! So this story is slowly coming to an end. I think this would take about two or three chapter more. But anyways, thank you guys for reading and reviewing**

ElricSya: Hiya!Thank you for your kind words. I'm really glad you liked it.

Aira Aura: Nope, I dont think I've posted this story before. Maybe you got confused with all the numerous references I made in the story. Anyways thanks for reading.

sanzohiryuu: Thanks I stole them from the president ;) Anyways, I'm so glad you got the supernatural reference, I thought it was hidden quite well. Thanks for reading.

sarhgrii99: Thank you for reading! I'm glad you liked it.

Ahoshi Lambo: Heey, thank you so much for reading, I'm glad you think their relationship is sexy. I try hard to make sure they have chemistry xD


	5. Chapter 5: The Walk of Shame

The Crybaby Cow and the Creepy Owl

Chapter 5: The Walk of Shame

Summary: In which people unkowingly walk in very compromising situation.

* * *

Lambo didn't know what to do.

Trapped between the illusionist's arms, the Lightning guardian was at a loss. He didn't know what had possessed him to act in such a blithe way last night.

Dear lord, he was still on a mission. Lambo didn't have time for this. But every time he thinks of running away, Lambo remembers the touch, and the sensation. He remembers the way Mukuro looked at him last night, the way their bodies moved, the way they kissed, the way they explored each other, neither one satisfied and still left wanting for more. Lambo remembers all of it and he loses his strength to run.

'To be fair,' Lambo rationalizes to himself, 'it's not like I can escape with his arms holding me down like this.'

So Lambo just sighs and lets it be. He looks at the sleeping illusionist at his side that was keeping him a prisoner with his arms. Unconsciously, Lambo trails his hands softly in Mukuro's face. If someone had told him before that this was going to happen, Lambo would have laughed at their face before sending them off to the asylum. Now though, Lambo was confused. What did this mean for them?

They had just gotten closer to each other a couple of days ago and now their sleeping together. Is that what they are then? Fuck buddies? But since when did fuck buddies cuddle? No, this wasn't that kind of relationship. But this doesn't seem like the Romeo and Juliet type of relationship either.

Lambo smiled amusingly at the thought. Of course they weren't going to be like that. Romeo and Juliet were stupid, shallow, and vain.

Getting tired of worrying about their relationship, Lambo sighed again. 'This is completely stupid. I'm acting like a stupid teen,' he admonishes himself, 'no matter, I'll just ask Mukuro when he wakes up. If he wants something more then that's fine. If this was nothing more than a whimsical one night stand...then that's fine as well.'

But somehow that last thought left a sour taste on his tongue. And Lambo didn't like that.

Lambo was startled when he felt a hand trailing lightly on his back. He looked at the Mist guardian beside him who was now sporting a tired grin. "Good morning," Lambo greeted.

"The sun is too bright," Mukuro complained shifting their position so that he was tucked in Lambo's neck, completely hidden from the sun.

The mafioso just snorted, his hand unconsciously brushing the illusionist's hair, "Yare yare, it's the sun, Mukuro, of course it's going to be bright."

Mukuro just groaned, tucking himself further. Secretly though, he was enjoying the feeling of Lambo's hand on his hair, and the heat radiating off of his body.

"You know, the mafia world would be in for a shock if they learned that the scariest illusionist that lived is scared of a little sunshine," Lambo teased.

Mukuro looked up, " Kufufu, If I didn't know any better, it seems as if I'm being blackmailed just now," the illusionist countered in an equally teasing voice, his hands going on the lower part of Lambo's back.

Lambo raised his eyebrow when he felt where Mukuro's hands were going. "Nope, no blackmail, just an observation. But if you ask me, I think you just want a reason to keep me here."

The illusionist laughed again. "Ah yes, you have found out my evil plan. Whatever shall I do now?"

But this time Lambo was looking at him seriously, "I'm not going anywhere, you know." His hand was caressing Mukuro's cheeks, "Not unless you want me to."

And the way that sounded to Mukuro was just wrong. It left a bitter feeling inside of him, The very thought of Lambo leaving left the illusionist angry and confused. This relationship of theirs just has the foundation of a few days. It was weak and fragile, but damn it, Mukuro would fight tooth and nail before he lets it crumble.

"Idiot cow," the illusionist said fondly, "for a man who has been revered by the mafia for his deduction and observation skills, you are stupidly dense."

Lambo looked surprised at the declaration. And then confused. Then the confusion turned into annoyance, "Well excuse me for being dense, you're not exactly forthcoming with your intentions to begin-"

He didn't get to finish his words. Because suddenly, the illusionist flipped their position, leaving Lambo straddled by the illusionist and a permanent blush on his face. "W-w-what are you doing so suddenly?"

Mukuro just smiled at the question then lowered his head so there was little to no distance between them, "I'm being forthcoming with my intentions," he replied before kissing Lambo.

Lambo's hands went straight to the back of Mukuro's neck to deepen the kiss. But then a bubble of thought popped into Lambo's brain and the Lightning Guardian couldn't help but snort.

Mukuro looked at him weirdly and vaguely annoyed, "May I ask what you find so amusing that you can laugh at this kind of situation?"

Lambo just snorted, "Morning breath," he replied in a teasing tone.

The illusionist looked at the mafioso, his eyebrows twitching. "You are such a child."

The lightning guardian smiled, and put his arms around the illusionist's neck to bring him closer, "Well, you slept with this child last night. So take responsibility."

"I was about to but then this child admonished me for having morning breath. Such audacity wouldn't you agree?"

Lambo chuckled,"Yes, of course, this child must definitely be regretting his actions.'

"He better be," Mukuro warned before kissing Lambo again.

This time, Lambo responded fervently. He moaned when Mukuro's hand traveled to his chest, exploring it once more.

Things were about to get more heated but the door suddenly opened startling the two Vongola Guardians.

"Lambo, how long are you going to sleep?! You don't just inform me that kind of thing and then not expect me to worry. I mean, are you even sure that it's him-Oh holy shit!" Isabel looked stunned, to say the least.

Lambo sighed, 'Well this is an embarrassing sight' he thought to himself, 'but the look on Nakamura's face is just priceless. She did want this to happen after all.'

"Hey Nakamura, think you can close the door? I promise I'll explain everything to you later."

"Door? Right, door close, explain later,' she muttered in broken words.

When she left, Mukuro and Lambo looked at each other before laughing their asses off.

* * *

Isabel was panicking.

It was five days before the party and she was getting more and more anxious. Lambo watched her pace back and forth, his eyes following her actions.

"This can't be dear god, this can not be happening," Isabel whispered while rubbing her head. "I mean, it's been years. It has literally been years. How petty does a guy have to be for not letting that small matter go?"

Isabel looked at Lambo who looked at her amusingly. "Don't answer that question."

She began to pace again.

"Okay, Isabel, get a grip. You got this. You survived in the mafia world for this long, what's a spiteful and psychotic man with a penchant for revenge got a hold on that?" She said to herself trying to rationalize the situation but to no avail, "I mean sure he has knowledge on us, and he has our weaknesses, and he's already infiltrated my famiglia," her words was becoming more anxious and high-pitched as the realization sinks in, "Who am I kidding? I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Look on the bright side, he's going to make your death as slow and painful as possible so you might have time to escape," Lambo replied sarcastically.

"You are not helping," Isabel growled. She took a sit on her chair, finally tired from walking aimlessly in her office. "This is hopeless," she said softly.

"Okay, enough of this pity party." Lambo stood up. "Listen, Mukuro already contacted Vongola and they're sending a reinforcement. Besides, you're my mission. Protecting you is top priority so you have nothing to worry about. I promise that creep won't be able to lay a hand on you."

Isabel looked at Lambo critically, "Really?"

Lambo snorted and crossed his arms, "Of course. Just what the hell do you take me for, Nakamura?"

"A bubbling idiot who stole the perfect image of my former prefect," Isabel replied in a dry tone.

The former prefect pouted, "It's your fault for buying that whole prefect act anyway."

"Great, now I'm really going to die," Isabel grumbled.

"Oh come on, cheer up."

"Great, now I'm really going to die!" She replied happily.

Lambo looked at his watch, letting the sarcasm go. "I've gotta go. Mukuro might have finished by now."

"Don't forget that you still have to explain what I saw this morning," she reminded him.

"Really? You're being targeted and you want to talk about my love life? Nakamura, I question your priorities sometimes."

"Yes, well, if I'm going down, I might as well take you with me," she replied jokingly.

The former prefect snorted. "We'll see about that, Nakamura. I'll see you later. Duty calls."

He turned to leave but stopped when Isabel spoke, "If it really is him, will you be okay?" At her question, the scar on his blind eye throbbed painfully.

With a grim face, the Lightning Guardian continued walking.

* * *

Lambo walked aimlessly through the corridor when he felt his phone ring. Sighing, he looked at the caller. He really wasn't in a talking mood right now but nonetheless, he answered the call.

"Are you done already?" the teen asked, skipping pleasantries.

"Quite. But there's something you need to see. Where are you?" Lambo noted the chagrin in the illusionist's voice.

Lambo looked at his surrounding. "Not that far. I'll be there soon."

"Okay," Mukuro paused, "And you have a lot to explain to me."

Grumbling, Lambo ended the call.

* * *

Ever since Lambo found out who was trying to kill Isabel, an abandoned room in the west wing had become their base of operation so as to not garner the attention of other mafioso. They had come under the guise of a peace treaty after all.

When he got into the room, he was greeted by the sight of Brian Furfante hanging his head low. By the looks of it, Mukuro had finished his interrogation but with no results.

"It's no use. He already has what he needs. There's no stopping him now," Brian said when he noticed Lambo enter the room.

Lambo hummed. "Is that so?" He took a sit in front of him. "See, I'm already here, so of course he has what he wants. Don't tell me things I already know."

Mukuro leaned on the wall, completely silent.

"What I do want to know is why you helped him," Lambo asked.

When he was met with no answers, he prodded further. "Yare yare. The way I see it, you've always been loyal to the Furfante Famiglia. You worked hard to earn the position you're currently in." Lambo paused, looking at Brian straight in the eye smugly. "So why would you, a person who has absolutely everything to lose, betray your famiglia?"

"I did not betray my famiglia," Brian had an ugly scowl on his face. "Don't talk as if you know me, Vongola Scum."

Lambo smirked, "Ahh, but that's the point, I do know you." He looked at Brian. "The bloodshot in your eyes suggest possible addiction. Marijuana or Cocaine. But based on the tremor on your hand you're trying to stop. Really not good for your job, it doesn't make you as agile as you were before. But that's not the only reason is it? No, you need a stronger reason, something more emotional. You got a kid. Secret, of course. Wouldn't want the enemies to know. Let's see, about age 8 to 9. Girl," he deduced in a heartbeat.

Lambo sighed. "Is that it then? He's using your kid as leverage."

He was met with silence.

"No wonder, Mukuro couldn't get through you. Parents are really scary." Lambo sighed again when the man still wouldn't answer, "Your kid, you want her as far away from the Mafia as possible, right? Is that it then? A parent's last act of desperation? You want to take your child away from our world so you decided to help him. He said he'd get you out of this life, didn't he?"

One look from Brian answered his questions. Sometimes, Lambo hated it when he was right.

"Since you won't answer, I'm going to continue talking. How is he planning to kill Isabel?"

"..."

"Look, you want out of the mafia, that's fine by me. I'll let you get away scot-free." His voice turned dangerous, "But Isabel's life is on the line. My friend's life is on the line. And if anything happens to her, I will make sure that you never get away. You can hide, you can run but you will never get away. I will always be there in the shadows, waiting to pull you back into the mafia, your child included. Now, we could do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

Brian looked at Lambo. Then he started to talk.

* * *

When Brian finished talking, Lambo's hand was clenched in a fist.

"Does he know that I figured it out?"

"No. Not that I know of."

"Good, you didn't hear anything. You didn't see anything. You didn't speak to anyone here. Is that clear?"

"Of course. And your promise?"

"You won't be caught be my hands, nor the Vongola's. Now go."

Mukuro who was silent up to this point stepped away from the wall and went to Lambo's side of the table. When Brian finally left, Mukuro leaned on he table. "I have a question."

Lambo only hummed, lost in his own thoughts.

"You told me our suspect here is a twenty three nineteen. But I have a feeling he's more than that. Not just to you but to the Fulmine Don as well."

A twenty three nineteen, as defined by the Vongola guideline, is when there is a probability of mass death and destruction caused by dying will flames.

Lambo looked at Mukuro then sighed. The illusionist noticed that he's been doing that for a while now.

"He is the reason for this," Lambo said quietly, pointing at his scar.

* * *

 _Flashback: Lambo's Second Year of Middle School_

 _"Nezu-sensei, you are hereby terminated from your services," Lambo said_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?! You can't just do that. I demand to talk to the principal!" Nezu demanded in rage._

 _"Well, if you want to see Hibari-san that badly, be my guest. It's your grave, after all. Just a piece of advice, he won't take it kindly when you storm in to his office."_

 _Nezu clenched his hands into a fist. His frame was was shaking in anger and rage but his voice was still firm, "Where's your evidence? You can't just fire me based on your so called deductions."_

 _Lambo pulled out a heavy file from his desk, "These are all the evidence against you. Proof of your embezzlement of the school's funds, the rest of the evidence are in Hibari-san's hands. But if you must know. It's not only embezzlement that were charged against you. Several students came forward, speaking about your unwanted sexual advances towards the, just be glad you're not going to jail."_

* * *

Mukuro hummed. "Then what happened after that?"

"It was a small matter but it was strong enough to awaken his dying will," Lambo laughed but it seemed so empty, "He was able to conjure up the Flame of Night."

This got Mukuro's attention. To be able to conjure a flame of night, one had to be faced in such a desperate situation. The only ones he knew that were able to do that was the Vendice. This was an unexpected turn of events. "Is that so?"

Lambo nodded in confirmation.

"Then why is he targeting Isabel and not you."

Lambo flinched at the question.

"Because Isabel was the one who ratted him out. He sexually harassed her so she went straight to me."

Lambo looked tired and worn. His face was blank. He looked like a hitman. And Mukuro didn't like that look.

* * *

When they got back to their room Lambo went straight to bed.

"You seem tired," Mukuro began.

Lambo snorted. "You don't know the half of it."

Mukuro smirked, his trap has been set. The illusionist moved to the bed, his chest facing Lambo's back, his body flushed right next to Lambo. "Then why don't I help you unwind?" His lips was toughing the shell of Lambo's ear.

"And, pray tell, how are you going to do that?" Lambo asked in a hoarse voice, realizing what Mukuro's trying to do.

Mukuro sneaked his hand into Lambo's shirt, "By making you forget."

"Will it include that demonstration you were talking about yesterday?"

"Yes, and so much more."

Lambo licked his lips. Damn it, why did Mukuro's voice have to be so slick? "Then what are you waiting for? Make me forget."

Before anything could happen, they heard a knock on the door.

"If that's Nakamura, I'll skewer her before that man can," Mukuro growled.

Lambo just giggled, going with the motion of things.

But when he did open the door, what awaited him simply wasn't what he had expected. Hibari Kyoya and Gokudera Hayato in all their glory and frightening aura was what greeted him. And from Lambo's point of view, it felt like he just opened the door to his death.

'Yare yare, I'm going to die aren't I,' was the last thing Lambo thought.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _Sneak Peek for Chapter 6_

 _"What the hell?!" Lambo shouted in indignation, "Why, for the love god almighty, did you punch me for?!"_

 _Hibari only shrugged in response, "I was checking if you were under an illusion," the his voice turned disappointed, "you're not."_

 _Lambo only stuttered, he forced a calm breath down his throat, "Do you seriously think I wouldn't know if I was placed in an illusion or not? I thought you knew me better."_

 _At least he had the gall to look ashamed, well as ashamed as Hibari can look._

 _Gokudera chose this time to speak, "Look, we have a mission to do. After that's done we can deal with this situation. But for now, we have a mafia don to protect so let's do our job properly."_

 _Lambo sighed in relief._

 _"Don't think you're safe, cow. After all of this is over, you have a lot of explaining to do."_

 _'Well, so much for that sigh of relief,' Lambo thought._

* * *

 _Author's Notes: So I'm still alive. Surprise :) Anyways, this is just a filler chapter but I needed this to explain what's going to happen next. There's only two chapters more then an epilogue. So thank you for reading. Please comment :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Murphy's Law

Chapter 6: Murphy's Law

Helllooooooooo. So I am still alive. I promised that this story would end in about two more chapters but it looks like it will take a little bit longer. I have a lot of things that I need to juggle so I won't be able to update as much now. But I will definitely continue this story.

So without further ado, please enjoy :)

* * *

Have you ever heard of Murphy's law?

The definition differs from person to person. Some people would say it's just a warning to be more prepared, to be more careful so that nothing bad will happen Other people would define it as a proverb, something to guide them through life.

But for Lambo, it was neither a proverb nor a warning. He took it at face value. Murphy's law was just that- a law. And while some rules were meant to be broken, a few should always be followed without fail.

Because if anything can go wrong, it probably will.

* * *

Lambo's life has been a series of Murphy's law was just another example. This one was just an example of the numerous things that went wrong in Lambo's life.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Lambo shouted in indignation, "Why, for the love god almighty, did you punch me for?!"

Hibari only shrugged in response, "I was checking if you were under an illusion," then his voice turned disappointed, "you're not."

Lambo only stuttered, he forced a calm breath down his throat, "Do you seriously think I wouldn't know if I was placed under an illusion or not? I thought you knew me better."

At least he had the gall to look ashamed, well as ashamed as Hibari can look.

"Kufufu, as amusing as this is to watch, I believe we still have some things to do." Mukuro's voice was soft but Lambo could tell that he was starting to get irked by the situation.

Luckily, Gokudera chose this time to speak, "Look, Mukuro's right, we have a mission to do. After that's done we can deal with this situation. But for now, we have a mafia don to protect so let's do our job properly."

Lambo sighed in relief.

"Don't think you're safe, cow. After all of this is over, you have a lot of explaining to do."

'Well, so much for that sigh of relief,' Lambo thought, rolling his eyes.

They all took a sit around the small coffee table. Lambo tried not to laugh, remembering the naughty things they did on that very same table. Looking at Mukuro who was right in front of him, the teen hitman guessed that he was thinking the same thing, going by the smirk that was so blatantly directed at him.

Gokudera coughed, "So how bad is our situation?" the storm guardian asked, trying so very damned hard not to pay any attention to them. Gokudera just wants to go back home, and the fact that there's something going on between Mukuro and Lambo, and Hibari going all Mama Bird Mode on them really isn't helping.

Lambo cleared his throat, " How much were you briefed about this mission?"

"All we know is that you have a connection the Fulmine Don, that's why the Tenth chose you for this mission. What I want to know is how a simple protect and guard mission got blown out of proportions and into a twenty-three nineteen," Gokudera's voice turned angry and frustrated at the end.

Hibari only hummed in agreement.

"Kufufu well it seems we have a lot to cover."

Lambo turned to Hibari, "Kyo-nii, do you remember how I got this scar?"

Hibari stiffened at the question, he looked at Lambo as if he was trying to get some sort of confirmation. But to Lambo it looked like he was worried. Worried that the same thing will happen again.

"Yare yare, I talked to the henchmen a few moments ago, he confirmed that it really was him."

For anyone who didn't know the Cloud Guardian, they wouldn't have noticed the abrupt tension in Kyoya's frame but the three men in the room has been living with Hibari Kyoya for over a decade now, it would be a miracle for them not to notice.

"Wait wait hold on. Who's 'he'? And what the hell does it have to do with your scar?" Gokudera asked.

Lambo rubbed his arm. This was a very hard topic for him to approach. The way he had gotten this scar was disgusting and cowardly, it was a reminder of his failures. Only Hibari, Nakamura, and Ipin knew the story of how he got his scar. Not even Tsuna knew, he was just so damned ashamed. And now he had no choice but to tell them the truth.

Lambo forced to take a breath, his heart was beating fast and his palms were sweating. He tried to look at Gokudera but he couldn't. He tried to speak but he couldn't. Lambo laughed bitterly, no matter what he was still just a coward.

Gokudera hit the table. Clearly, he was beginning to hate this situation. He looked at Mukuro who was sitting beside him, "Do you know anything?" His voice was quiet, like he was just a hair away from breaking into a fury.

When Mukuro said nothing, he punched the table again, "Why the hell is nobody answering any of my damned questions?"

From, below the table, Hibira kicked Gokudera, "Calm down and let the cow brat speak. Or I'll bite you to death."

'Cow brat,' Lambo replayed it inside his head, amused and ashamed at the same time. Hibari only just used that name when he was worried about Lambo. Usually, it was just herbivore or cow. How pathetic but it was enough to get Lambo to speak.

"Do you remember Nezu-sensei? That old teacher who used to bully Vongola when you guys were still in Middle School. Well, he was the one that injured my eye," Lambo started.

When Gokudera didn't say anything, Lambo took it as his cue to continue, he rubbed his arm as if it can erase the fear he was feeling or the thumping of his heart. "This started because of desperation. His desperation to stay in the school. His desperation for revenge. He wanted to get even with Nakamura and with me. It consumed him so much that the next time I saw him, I lost one of my eyes."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Nezu-sensei, you seem to be doing a lot better the last time I saw you," Lambo said, the sarcasm in his voice was clear._

 _They were in an abandoned building which by the rates of cliche super villain goes, this one takes the cake._

 _Nezu, though, he looked worse for wear. His hair was in such a disarray, his clothes that was once so clean kept, now looked like rags. The worse though was his eyes. Lambo lived in mafia, and he has seen those eyes in so many men. He saw it from those who have lost their way, from those who had nothing more to live for than revenge. His big brother, Mukuro, used to have those eyes. And no matter how many times he had seen it from person to person, it still makes him shiver without fail._

 _"Lambo-kun, where is Isabel?"_

 _"Far away from you, you fucking creep." Lambo said. He wanted to capture him fast. Originally, when he saw the hate mails, and the threats he kept sending his vice president he saw red. At first it was just overly creepy stuff but then Nakamura started receiving boxes filled with dead animals. But a package of hair and other bodily fluid spread across pictures of Nakamura was the last. Nakamura was distraught, and Lambo was livid. He wanted to kill the bastard who kept sending these horrible packages. But of course, Ipin had something else to say so he came here with her to help him. Just like Lambo, she hoped this would be over fast. Ipin liked Nakamura, she knew how to keep Lambo in line. Lambo didn't care anymore, he just hoped it would be over soon._

 _And it did happen fast. Just not the way Lambo wanted._

* * *

Lambo's voice faltered. He couldn't dare say what happened next. He just couldn't

"Then what happened," Gokudera questioned, "Lambo, tell us what happened." His voice was soft. Nobody knew what happened to Lambo's scar. It worried Gokudera down to his very core. One day Lambo was as cheerful as ever with both his eyes in tact, then one day he just came home with a patch on his left eye and a haunted look. And it broke Gokudera's heart when he tried to smile, he looked like he was barely keeping it together. Gokudera knew that smile.

He used to smile just like that.

"It happened so fast. One moment, I had him pinned and I got fucking relaxed, I thought it was over. Then he managed to knock me out. When I regained my consciousness, the fucker had both Ipin in chain. H-He wanted me to choose who to save. He wanted-he wanted," Lambo's voice was starting to falter, "He wanted me to bring Nakamura to him or he would-he would-" Lambo choked, making his next words unclear. But for the three men in the room who lived in the mafia long enough, they knew exactly what had happened. "And I just couldn't. I just couldn't."

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Lambo's head was hurting. Everything was blurred. Nezu radiated vile energy while Ipin looked so scared. Her hair was a mess, she looked drugged, and her legs were shaking. When Lambo realized what was happening, he tried everything in his power to stand and stop Nezu.. When he realized that Ipin couldn't fight for herself at the moment, he tried so very hard to protect her. But he was just so weak. So fucking weak._

* * *

He couldn't even protect his best friend the only time she needed him to.

There was heavy silence in the room. No one was trying to break the tension. But the rage surrounding and filling up the four sided room was clear. The air screamed for revenge, the people in them radiated pure, unadulterated wrath.

Lambo sighed. "The events that happen next, that's Ipin's story to share, not mine. It's her demons to bare. And I'd like it if you'd all respect that." Lambo's voice was quiet but there was conviction in them. Lambo loved Ipin, and at the least, it was his job respect her privacy, and her choice of confidantes."

He continued, "I used all my power trying to fight back but it was like there was a force keeping me to the ground. As a last attempt, I electrocuted myself. I hoped that the shock would be enough to help me get over my fear. And it worked. I stood up, and I punched him, and punched him, and punched him, and punched him," his voice cracked. "But it was like punching a shield, he just wouldn't go down. Everything I did left no damages on him."Lambo let out a humorless laugh. "I couldn't care less though. His attention was on me, and he forgot about Ipin so I counted it as a victory. He umm, he cornered me. He told me that he wanted to kill me slowly until I beg for my death. He started with taking off my fingernails, then uh," Lambo's voice was trembling, "He took a rusty knife, and he slashed. And that was it. Kyo-nii came afterwards, and the day was saved." At this point, Lambo's voice was so empty.

Mukuro thought his heart would never get broken. But at this exact moment, it did. His heart was aching for Lambo. It was a very strange, new, and uncomfortable feeling. Mukuro always liked anger more. Anger was always the better option. So become angry he did.

"This is all your fault. If you'd just hurry your fucking ass up, none of this would happen," Mukuro growled at Hibari.

The cloud guardian snarled, "Be very careful with the next words you utter, herbivore. Or I'll bite you to death."

They were both standing up now, ready for a fight. Luckily, Gokudera got in the middle of them, but equally furious as well. "Do you think this would make a difference now? Do you fuckers seriously think what you're doing now is gonna change what's happened? Fighting does jack shit, you dumbasses. Look, you can kill and main each other when we get back home. But right now we can do something that will matter- killing that son of a bitch and roasting his head on a barbecue stick, but until that happens the two of you will get along. I don't care if you have to act like Bert and Ernie, but the two of you will fucking get along. Are we clear?"

Grunts were Gokudera's only responses. But that was enough. At least for Lambo, it was enough.

* * *

Gokudera and Hibari was given another room to use but before they could leave, Hibari give Mukuro the scariest glare ever. If things weren't so dire, Lambo would have been amused with the situation, but alas he can't afford to be amused at the moment.

When the door finally closed, Lambo sagged in his seat. It was a very draining day for him. He was ready to hit the sack but Mukuro had other ideas. Ideas that definitely did not include sleeping.

Lambo stood up to go to bed, but was stopped when Mukuro hugged him from the back.

"You know, I heard sex helps in unwinding from stress. And you look very very stressed."

"I don't know, it feels like I'm using sex as a defense mechanism to get away from my troubles,"Lambo teased back with equally dark humor, glad for the distraction. He turned around to face the illusionist. "But then again, there are some things that I want to try."

"Oh please, defense mechanisms are very sexy," Mukuro argued.

"I highly doubt that. You know what, I would like to know where people would even remotely think of defense mechanism as sexy."

Mukuro smirked. "In the mafia."

The next Lambo knew, his back was pressed against the bed. Damn it, he wanted to top tonight.

* * *

When morning came, Lambo's back hurt and Hibari was glaring at Mukuro. Again. Apparently, Hibari was just next door, and they were loud. Very loud.

* * *

Please Review :)


	7. Chapter 7: A lesson in Trust

**Title:** A lesson in trust

 **Summary:** In which Isabel learns to trust herself, and Lambo learns to trust others. Somehow, it was all the lesson they needed.

* * *

Lambo never knew why Hibari took a liking to him.

As far as he knew, Hibari always saw him as the weak link in the famiglia -something that weighed him down. And for a free spirit like Hibari, being chained down was the last thing he wanted. But somehow, Lambo had managed to do the impossible. He had worn down Hibari's defenses brick by brick, and had planted himself firmly into the Cloud Guardian's heart. A feat that was unintentional but nevertheless something he was proud of.

It wasn't easy. However, things that had to do with Hibari was never easy. It wasn't complicated either, Hibari was a simple man, after all. It just took time and effort - as all important things did.

However, having the cloud guardian give a scathing glance at his partner's (Lambo wasn't sure what to make of their relationship yet) way, he couldn't help but sigh. The teen rubbed his temple in an attempt to soothe away the inevitable headache that was about to come his way. It was hard to imagine that just last week his life had been peaceful, well, as peaceful as a mafioso's life could be.

Lambo supposes that it was his fault. He knew that Hibari liked his privacy, and he liked having a good night's rest as well- both of which he and Mukuro had indirectly, but all the same, violated last night.

The teen glanced a look at the Mist Guardian- Mukuro's lips were set on a frown, like Hibari just took away his favorite candy, considering the situation Lambo wouldn't be surprised if that was what the illusionist thought. His posture was carefree but Lambo can see the way his shoulder tensed at the mere sight of Hibari's presence.

Lambo wonders how he had gotten himself into this position. The man that he treats as his favorite brother (but he will die before Tsuna knows of it) and the man-well, Lambo's still not sure of what to make of the illusionist but the way his skin tingles every time they so much as touch, Lambo knows that he'd try his damn hardest before letting him go- that is important to him, repel each other like oil and water.

He can't help the sigh that rises from his throat.

Ignoring his aching back and the blush that spreads with the knowledge of what had exactly been the cause of such ache, Lambo strode off to Hibari's side. He held the former prefect's shoulder, a privilege only a few people hold, "we have bigger things to worry about," he held the Cloud Guardian's gaze and smiled, "why don't we go to your room and talk?"

Lambo can see the questions forming inside the prefect's head, he never really understood the place he had and its weight in Hibari's heart. "Just the two of us," Lambo smiled when Hibari nodded and turned to leave the room.

When it was just him and Mukuro left, he gave the illusionist a glance, "I'll be right back," and then he smiled, "we still have unfinished business after all."

One crisis at a time.

* * *

The Bovino let out a sigh as he entered the Cloud Guardian's room.

"Sit down." Hibari said in a curt voice.

Lambo took a sit in front of his big brother. He knows that this will be a long talk. He looks at Hibari, sees the way his eyes are observing his form, the way his eyebrows are subtly pressed together, the way his lips is set in a firm line. Hibari is worried about him, just the thought is enough to make Lambo cry.

"Where's Gokudera?" Lambo asks. He hasn't seen the silver-head since the talk last night.

"With the Fulmine herbivore," Hibari stood up and walked towards the small refrigerator underneath his bedside table and took two small tea bags.

Lambo smiles at the sight. Hibari might not admit this but every time the Lightning Guardian feels stressed, the Tonfa-wielding Guardian would always keep him company with two cups of tea on-hand. It was always a different tea every time, the Cloud Guardian's taste in tea was as unpredictable as his visage. Hibari returned with two cups, and he set the other in front of Lambo. He took his drink, "so it's matcha this time."

Lambo looked at his brother who was sporting a neutral expression. "Good choice, nii-san."

The Cloud Guardian blinked, the cow brat only called him that when he wants something or he was in need of comfort. However, analyzing their current situation, it was going to be a mixture of both, Hibari was sure.

"Hnn. What do you want?" Hibari asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

Lambo's shoulder sagged. He didn't know that his form was so tense until Hibari spoke. After all this time, he was still scared of Hibari. He guesses some things will never change. "First of all, nii-san, I would like to apologize for the trouble I've put you through last night." It was only right for him to apologize, he was still in a mission after all.

"As you should be. But I doubt that's all." Hibari watched Lambo squirm in his seat.

He smirked, "you can speak your mind, cow brat. I don't mind."

When Lambo's eyes looked at him in surprise, Hibari had to try hard to suppress his smile. He wondered when he had let the Lightning Guardian become a member of his pack-a precious brother in arms. "It has never stopped you before," Hibari muttered, remembering the time when Lambo was still in Middle School and trying to get his permission for the position of school prefect.

Hibari waited for Lambo to speak. Finally, the Lightning Guardian spoke, "I think I'm scared, nii-san," Lambo admitted with a sigh.

The Cloud Guardian only blinked at him in surprise. "Of course you're scared. You're still a herbivore, cow-brat." Hibari said it as if it was just a fact, It was neither judgmental nor an insult. It was just the truth. But it still took Lambo by surprise. He opened his mouth to talk but Hibari beat him to the punch.

"That's why herbivores like you fight with a herd," Hibari was looking at the table, Lambo might have thought that the Cloud Guardian was embarrassed. "Herbivores like you needs other people to be strong. Otherwise, you're just weak."

Lambo stared at Hibari, waiting for his words to sink in.

It was odd, the way Lambo's tears came gushing in like a broken dam. He hasn't cried this hard after so long. Surprisingly, it feels good to let everything out. However, Lal Mirch and Colonnello will surely be disappointed in him.

But what could he do? His brother, one of the most unemotional person he has met was trying to cheer him up. It might seem as if Hibari was just being his usual self but to Lambo who has spent a lot of time with the quiet guardian knew what he was trying to say.

 _Trust in me. You don't have to carry all the burden. We'll be right here._

"Nii-san, can I hug you?" Lambo asked in a flurry of tears.

Hibari blinked, he was sporting a wry grin, " Do you want to be bitten to death?"

Lambo let out a small chuckle. It seems like this was as far as Hibari was willing to comfort him. No matter what, his brother's dislike for touching is still as strong as an iron wall. Somehow, it made Lambo feel calm.

Then he was promptly hit with a tonfa. Lambo clutched his head and looked at Hibari questioningly.

"I was testing if you were under an illusion."

Lambo feels another headache coming his way."Nii-san, you already did that when you first came here," Lambo sputtered.

"It might have been a strong illusion," Hibari defended, like he did nothing wrong.

Lambo sighed. He did not feel calm whatsoever.

* * *

Lambo was with Isabel again.

This time, the both of them were quiet. Both of them were stuck in their own world, trying to find ways on how to stop the coming events. At times like this, Lambo could perefectly define the difference between calm and quiet. Quiet was what he was right now, thinking and plotting about the many ways they could get attack and retaliate in return. However, he was not calm. At this situation, he'd have to be a rock to be calm.

"What were you talking with Gokudera about?" Lambo asked lazily. He was getting tired of thinking anyways.

"Nothing much. He was asking." Isabel trailed off.

Lambo looked at Isabel wryly. She was being cryptic again. "Asking about what?"

Isabel smiled at him, "Oh you know. This and that." At Lambo's annoyed expression, she continued, "But more of this than that."

"Isabel Nakamura," Lambo warned.

Isabel smiled at him again, "You don't have to use your mom voice."

Lambo sputtered at her claim, "I do not have a mom voice. I have a very authoritative voice that leaves no room for arguments."

"Exactly," Isabel replied, " a mom voice."

"You are insufferable," the Lightning Guardian muttered.

"This may be the last few days I have left. Of course, I'm going to be insufferable." Isabel defended with a smile, as if what she said wasn't one bit concerning.

"Not if we can help it," Gokudera's voice startled the two of them. Lambo looked at door to see Hibari, Gokudera, and Mukuro entering. "Where were you three?"

"The boss wanted an update. And we didn't want to disturb you two from talking," Gokudera answered. Lambo looked at Gokudera, trying to see what it was that they were hiding.

"So how do we do this?" Gokudera asked, preventing Lambo from prying into them. Oh well, he'll just have to ask later.

"For now we wait," Lambo waited until all three of them were seated before speaking again, "As of right now, we don't know what that old bastard is planning. Our best course of action is to wait until the ball and make as many back-up plans as possible."

"You do know that we are basically walking into a trap, right?" Gokudera asked.

"Of course. But then again the minute I walked into this mansion, we were already caught in a trap."

"So we spring it then," Mukuro said.

Lambo smiled. Isabel remembered that smile. It was the smile he used before a fight. It showed all of his canine and it made Lambo look dangerous, a contrast from his otherwise boyish image. As Isabel remembered, someone was almost always left scarred or permanently injured whenever she saw that smile. She sighed, this wasn't what she signed up for.

"Exactly. We spring it and we kill the motherfucker. It's fool proof," Lambo replied happily, as if he was talking about having a picnic.

Isabel could only hang her head low in defeat.

* * *

It was the day of the ball and Isabel feels like she could faint at any minute. She's not sure if it's because of her horribly tight corset or if it's because of the many guests that was slowly trickling in. She took a deep breath. She was a mafia boss, first and foremost, in front of everybody she has no weakness. She has no room for it.

So with a nod of her head, she signaled the party to start. She has a name to uphold.

Lambo was shadowing Isabel. If something was to go wrong, he would be ready. He surveyed his surrounding, looking for anyone suspicious. He didn't want to admit it but Isabel could definitely throw a party. Even though she was pressured because of the current troubles, she was still able to make this party acceptable for his taste. He could see everyone having fun. Lambo heaved a sigh, knowing that later would be filled with screams of panic.

As he continued following Isabel, his eyes caught a glint of metal. Knowing full well of what would happen next, he assumed his position in front of the Fulmine Don to deflect the gunshot that was about to come their way.

Lambo opened his Vongola box and summoned Lampo's Shield. Isabel knew the story behind that weapon. In the Mafia World,a shield was a coward's weapon, something only weak people holds. But right now looking at Lambo's back, Isabel thinks the Lightning Guardian looks nothing like a coward.

She snapped out of her thought when he felt Lambo hold her wrist. "We need to get away from here. Too many people." Then he took her away. Everywhere she looked was chaos, her own people were cocking their gun, ready to protect her while her guests were panicking as they make their way out.

Lambo led her to the panic room. "I need to go. Gokudera was guarding the entrance. If someone got in to hurt you, he would have known," Lambo trailed off, not wanting to finish his thoughts. Again, Lambo took out another box, this time he summoned a dying-will animal. "Gyuudon will protect you. In the meantime, don't let anybody in."

And with that, Lambo was gone. And Isabel felt like she was back in Middle School all over again. The powerlessness she felt back then returned in full force. It was like it never left in the first place.

She turned to the cow that was gently nudging her arm. Trying to hold back her tears, she pet the cow's head. From her position, she could clearly see the animal's similarity with its master.

She smiled and took in another deep breath.

Sometimes, she forgets her place in this world. But at times like these, she remembers it fully. She was a damned Mafia Boss. And goddamnit she will not be treated like a damsel in distress. She worked too damn hard to be reduced to one.

So she wiped her tears, tore off the bottom of her dress, and look for her weapons. She looked at Gyuudon again and smiled. It was time to show that old bastard what a Mafia Don was capable of.

* * *

When Lambo returned to the hall, everything was on fire. The guests were gone and Isabel's bodyguards were knocked out on the floor. He looked for signs of Gokudera, Hibari, and Mukuro, only to find none. His heart was beating fast, he was worried about them. However, he knew for a fact that they were stronger than that. He has to trust them. At this point, he had no choice but to do just that.

So he forced his heart to calm down. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. And when he opened them again, he saw the man that gave him his scar smiling wildly at him.

 _Trust them,_ Lambo reminded himself. _Just trust them._

He returns the smile.

 _They will come._

 ** _to be continued..._**

* * *

I AM ALIVE.

First of all, happy new year to everyone.

Second of all, I honestly forgot that I was writing this fic, what with school and all. So I am very sorry.

Finally, this feels like a filler chapter for me. Mostly because, I'm still trying to find the atmosphere this story had from last year. And I also really wanted to make sure that Isabel gets a proper character development. She is my first OC, after all. However, I promise not to stray away from the original story line, I really just needed a filler to get back into the game.

Thank you for reading and please review :)


	8. Chapter 8: Revenge

Chapter 8: Revenge

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine

* * *

Lambo was never a fighter, his family would wholeheartedly attest to that. However, Lambo was a resourceful person who knew how to win a fight without lifting a single finger. But that wasn't always the case. When Lambo was still young he had a very problematic co-dependance with the ten-year bazooka. You see, ever since Lambo was a little boy, his life has been a series of unfortunate events. That was why he liked going to the future as a kid. It felt like an escape, and finally when he got back, everything was well with the world. Maybe that's why he had an unhealthy obsession with the ten-year bazooka as a kid.

But right now, Lambo felt like the ten-year bazooka can't provide him with that escape anymore. Because looking at Nezu, he felt like the past has finally caught up to him.

"Lambo-kun, it's good to see you again," his former middle school teacher smiled at him.

Lambo hummed in reply. He could feel his dying will coursing through him, ready to use at a moment's notice. "Regretfully, with you here, I can't say the same thing. But I'll take what I can get."

Lambo could feel Nezu's stature stiffen. He smirks, annoying the elder has always been easy. It was like Lambo had a gift for it, he thought. "But here's the thing I've been wondering," Lambo looked at him, dying will flames coming to life in his hands, "what are you stalling for?"

Nezu looked at the lightning surrounding Lambo's hand like a snake ready to bite. Lambo regarded Nezu's surprised look and smirked, "See, the way I see it, this seems a bit like child's play. You had what, like," Lambo's eyes grazed Nezu's form, " five or six years to plan this. Wow, six years of cultivating hate and vengeance and you're just standing there completely calm. You've really got it in a lid, haven't you, Nezu? But why? It's been that long so shouldn't you let loose a little. After all, you did all this to get back at me, right?"

Lambo glared at Nezu. He brought his hands up into fist and fully charged it with his dying will flames, lightning bursting and crackling into life. "So what the hell are you waiting for?"

And with a zap, Lambo disappeared from Nezu's sight, only to reappear again in front of him a second after. Lambo punched him in the chin, making Nezu tumble down into the wall. Lambo looked at his fallen figure, slumped against the wall. He had been trying to sense the room for foreign ding will flame since he entered the room but so far he felt absolutely nothing. And it made Lambo worried, Nezu has something up his sleeve, he was sure of it.

Lambo tried to think of what exactly he had in stall for him and Isabel but so far his mind came up with nothing. His musing was interrupted when he heard Nezu snickering. Lambo looked at him, his head was hanging low. His shoulders, however, were shaking with laughter. His whole figure was shaking with laughter. When he finally lift his head up, the laughter had turned to sinister cackling. Nezu's eyes were wide with glee and unadulterated rage. For Lambo, it was an unusual but nevertheless a frightening scene to witness.

The teenage hitman waited until Nezu was back up on his feet. Nezu tried to stand with shaking feet. Lambo felt his own frame stiffen when he saw the black smoke coming from Nezu that was slowly rising to surround the former teacher's form.

With his back hunched, Nezu slowly made his way to Lambo. "You were right. I had to wait six years. Six long years just to face you," his voice felt cold to Lambo's skin, "I had to plan and scheme. I had to look for resources and manpower. But most importantly, I had to stow away my rage. I had to build it up until it fully consumed me. Until it was the only thing I can feel. I cultivated my rage for you day in and day out until it was the only thing that fueled me. And it made me strong, Lambo-kun."

He looked at Lambo with a sinister glee, "You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to this." And then the black smoke that surrounded him came to live with a flick of his hand and turned to attack Lambo. The black smoke looked like tentacles that tried to impale Lambo. Luckily, the Lightning Guardian was able to block the attack with his flames. However, the black smoke continued to attack him one right after the other. The black smoke crushed whatever it touched and it continue to destroy the floor that Lambo stood upon.

Lambo leaped to avoid another attack when he felt another presence looming behind him. He was still in mid-air when he felt a knife stab him in the back. All at once he felt his blood leaving him and he fell with a thud.

The teenage hitman tried to stand. However, with the pain that was coursing through him, Lambo could only lift his upper body shakily with the support of his elbows. It wasn't long until he felt a kick directed at his stab wound. Lambo spluttered in pain, blood soaking the back of his shirt but the Lightning Guardian remained in place. Lambo felt Nezu's foot putting pressure on his wound, trying to keep him on the ground, but he gritted his teeth and put all of his strength on his elbow and upper arms. Lambo is the Lightning Guardian and he will not be going down without a fight.

He has a reputation to uphold

* * *

Mukuro was worried.

The illusionist was currently walking in the hallway. Lambo explained to him Nezu's plan and what Mukuro has to do to stop it. But he still can't help but worry about Lambo. He knows that Hibari and Gokudera will be with Lambo as soon as they finish their tasks. And so would Mukuro.

But it still makes him worried, knowing that Lambo was facing that monster alone. Mukuro shook his head, he has a job to do.

* * *

Nezu was laughing like a mad man.

He had kicked Lambo again. And again. And again. Until the boy could no longer support himself. "You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do that."

From his position, Lambo coughed blood. It took a while until he got his bearings together. Lambo assessed his injury. He was fucked, Lambo concluded.

What was taking them so long?

"You know, Lambo kun, I relish in seeing you like this. Beaten and slumped over, it's a good look on you."

"Always knew you were a pedophile. But I think you already knew that, just haven't accepted it yet."

Nezu felt his annoyance rise up and blood began to flush his face in ugly red, "Even when you're beaten and bruised, your mouth is still so annoying. Maybe I should just cut your tongue." Nezu smiled at him."Just like that pretty scar of yours."

Lambo looked at Nezu. He might be beaten up and slumped into a crouch but he will not go down without a fight. He just has to stall and wait for the others to finish their jobs.

"Wow dude, I always knew you were into BDSM but really? Using your sadistic tendencies towards your former student. This is exactly why Hibari fired you, you sadistic piece of shit."

By the end of his insults, Nezu was red with rage. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Lambo smirked, "Now you're just asking me to call you a pedophile sadistic piece of shit. Nami High was so much better without you."

Nezu looked murderous and Lambo realized that he should have toned down the insults. He wanted to stall time, not get killed. Curse his stupid mouth.

Sobering up, Lambo sized Nezu up. He had make him talk. Lambo has to make sure that what he was thinking was right, that his deductions was spot on.

"I talked to one of your moles in the famiglia,"Lambo stated, panting. "I have to admit when I heard what you were planning to do here, I was really impressed. For an idiot who lets his rage do all the talking, I'm surprised _you_ made such an elaborate plan." Licking his lips, thinking of other words to say, he looked at Nezu condescendingly, "But then again, time does change people."

From where Lambo was, Nezu looked like a mad man. Like some of the mafioso he encounters on a daily basis, the ones his family before they do too much damage. Nezu looked sown at him, looking at him like the dirt under his shoe. Without preamble, he kicked Lambo's wound again. "Son of a bitch," Lambo whizzed.

"What I was planning to do?" Nezu echoed Lambo's own words back at him. "You know, when I did my research, almost all of the people I talked to said that you were terribly smart. They said you could tell a person's life and thoughts just by looking at them. A real 21st century Sherlock Holmes, the prodigy of the Bovino Family," Nezu said those words with such mockery, it made Lambo want to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. "But no, you're just the bumbling idiot I always thought you were."

 _To-le-raaaaaate. Tolerate. Tolerate. Don't kill him just yet._ Lambo thought to himself, his old mantra returning in full force.

"That man was just one of the many moles I put in here. They all thought of different plans. I had to make sure you weren't one step behind me. Of course, none of them were my true plan."

Nezu knelt on one knee and and roughly grabs Lmabo's jaw so that he can look him straight in the eyes. "Want me to tell you the truth?" _Tolerate. Tolerate. Tolerate. Tolerate._

Nezu was about to talk when the door burst open. Standing there was Isabel. Just like Lambo, she looked worse for wear. Panting and disheveled, Isabel looked turned to Nezu. "You bastard," she glared at him. Isabel cocked the gun she was holding and fired it with her dying will.

 _No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

In a haze of panic, Lambo wheezed out blood, abusing his flames to appear right next to Isabel's side. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

Isabel turned to glare at Lambo. "Lambo, contrary to popular belief, I am not a damsel in distress," She fired the gun again, hitting Nezu in the thigh, "I'm a Mafia Don."

Satisfied, she turned to look at Lambo. "We need to go." She grabs Lambo by the wrist dragging him away.

* * *

They were hiding in Isabel's office. The door was barricaded with drawers and desks. But Lambo knows it won't hold for long. The Bovino turns to look at Isabel, "Explain," he wheezed.

"While I was running to get to you," Isabel said, adrenaline fading, "I saw some of my subordinates. They looked disoriented and out of it." Isabel clenched her fist. "You were right, Lambo-kun, Nezu is controlling them. He's controlling all of my subordinates."

Lambo smirks. "Good thing we have Mukuro then." He ignores the pain in his abdomen. "We continue with the plan."

He touches his in-ear device, "Copy that, Mist, Storm, Cloud?"

"We copy." they answered together

* * *

Truth be told, the plan was very straight forward. Lambo was the bait. He was in charge in dealing with Nezu and finding out if his deductions were correct. While Mukuro surveys the entire castle looking for any accomplice Nezu has, and if Lambo was correct, then he was tasked t find the device that was controlling Isabel's subordinates. Hibari and Gokudera was in charge with crowd control. They were to knock down every subordinate they come across. Since they didn't know which one were controlled at the time, the two of them were tasked to go wild. It was just a small blessing to know that all of Isabel's men had been mind controlled.

"Status," Lambo orders through his in-ear device.

"This is Storm, me and Cloud have apprehended everybody. All guests are out."

"Mist, I'm still looking for the device, " Mukuro answered. "How are you feeling, Lambo?"

He sighs. "Peachy."

The Lightning Guardian turns when he hears the rumble coming from the door. Isabel stands up, cocking her gun. Slowly, Lambo stands as well. "Storm, Cloud, to my area, I have a visitor. Mist, keep looking."

It was time for Round two.

* * *

Lambo hated pain. Just as much as he hated vegetables. But sometimes, just like vegetables, they ere necessary for growth. However, that doesn't change the fact that there is an open wound on his abdomen.

Hibari and Mukuro were taking too long. And he and Isabel is getting beaten into a pulp. Still, Lambo has to tolerate.

What the hell was taking them so long? At this rate, he's going to die bleeding. Luckily, the door burst open. In the fog, Lambo can make out three figure.

"You guys took your bloody time," Lambo wheezed.

Nezu looked at them with fury, "You," he glared at them, "it's always you people. Why don't you just die."

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari says before charging towards the mad man.

Gokudera runs towards Lambo, "You look like shit, kid," he said worriedly. "You did good, why don't you let us handle this now? I'm sure Mukuro is livid."

Lambo snorts.

"And you know how that bastard is, he needs an outlet or he's gonna burst. Leave this to us, cow brat."

And then darkness.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

Sneak Peak for Chapter 9:

When Lambo finally woke up, it was to the smell of antiseptic his right, Gokudera was sleeping. Groaning, Lambo tried to get up. "Hurts. Everything hurts," he wheezed out

Waking up, Gokudera glared at Lambo. "Patients aren't supposed to move, idiot cow."

Leaning back again, Lambo tried to smile at his brother. "You don't have to sat that again."

"Now," Gokudera said, "Let's talk about that shitty mission and how in the hell you managed to sleep with Mukuro in the fucking process." By the end of it, Gokudera was shouting which made Lambo's head hurt even more

Lambo sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

* * *

Please review. Also, the next chapter might be the last. After that, I guess I might make a sequel. Sort of like, how Mukuro and Lambo' relationship will progress and also everyone's reaction to their relationship. Tell me what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9: It's just the Beginning

Chapter 9: It's just the Beginning

 _Smile. Close your eyes and say goodbye to the old ends._

 _The new beginning is here._

* * *

Lambo woke up to to the smell of rubbing alcohol and disinfectant. There was ringing in his ears and the steady beeping of the ECG machine. Opening his one good eye, he saw bright white light that made the ringing in his ear more annoying. Groaning, Lambo turns to look around. He took in the blue and white color schemed hospital bedroom. The room was pristine and clean. Lambo hated it. Still, something akin to a small smile showed on the Lightning Guardian's face when he saw a familiar face sleeping on the sofa near the window.

"Yare yare," he smiles when the figure jolts in surprise, woken up and a little out of it. "You're not a very good look-out if you're sleeping, Gokudera-shi."

"Tch. You're finally awake," he says in his usual grumpy voice. Still, Lambo smiles. Was he on drugs? Lambo felt droopy and...giggly. "How are you feeling, stupid cow?"

Blinking confusedly, Lambo looks up at his big brother. "Like I've been stabbed," he says happily. He giggles, "I think I'm high, Gokudera-shi."

Gokudera pulls out his phone and starts to record Lambo with a wicked glint on his eyes. "You're high on morphine, brat."

Lambo only giggles. "That's funny." He blinks confusedly and bites his lower lip. "I don't know why though." He waves at the camera, "Hello."

"Do you remember what happened?" Gokudera asks.

Lambo squints, trying to remember. "I remember!" He says excitedly. "I gained a not-boyfriend."

Gokudera tries to smother the laughter threatening to erupt at a moment's notice. "Who's your not-boyfriend, Lambo?"

"Hmmm," Lambo puffs his cheeks, trying to remember. "The Scary Pineapple Man!" He exclaims proudly. "The Scary Pineapple Man with the scary trident and scary eyes." The teen tilts his head, thinking of more things to say. "He has a nice smile though."

Their conversation is put on hold when the door opens.

At seeing the figure walking in, Lambo visibly brightens. "There's my not-boyfriend! Look at him, Gokudera-shi. It's my Scary Pineapple Man."

"Oya oya, looks like I came at the right time." He looked just as amused as Gokudera. Lambo didn't know why, though. "How are you feeling?"

Lambo smiles drunkenly at his not-boyfriend. "Like I've been stabbed." He tilts his head in confusion. "What are you doing standing up, pineapple man?" It hurts but Lambo moves to give his not-boyfriend some space. He pats the bed and smiles proudly at his Scary Pineapple Man. "Join me! Join me!"

"Kufufufu, I would love to but you're hurt and you can't move properly right now." Mukuro, instead of joining Lambo in his hospital bed, sits at the reclining chair near his bed.

Lambo looks confusedly at Mukuro. "But that's not what you said when I asked for another round."

Seeming to understand what Lambo is talking about, Gokudera chokes, trying so hard not to laugh. Mukuro looked at Lambo with surprise. Just how high was he? "They definitely gave you the good stuff, huh?"

"Scary Pineapple Man," Lambo says sleepily as he grasps the illusionist's hand. "I'm sleepy.'

Mukuro's eyes soften at Lambo's cute display. "Sleep then."

"But you're not in bed," he protests.

"Kufufufu, when you get better."

Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Lambo drifts to sleep.

Mukuro looks at their joined hand, trying to ignore the fluffy feeling blossoming in his heart. It was calming and yet it was enough to drive him mad.

"That was very domestic." Gokudera's teasing voice broke him out of his reverie.

* * *

The next time Lambo wakes up, his head hurt and the side effect of the painkillers were gone. Groaning, Lambo tried to stand up right.

"Oya oya, you're finally awake."

Lambo looks to see their hands were still joined and Mukuro with an amused glint in his eye. He wanted to ask but they still had other pressing issues. "What happened to the mission?"

Mukuro hummed. "After you passed out, Gokudera came to help you with your wounds. While I and the skylark," the illusionist fidgeted from his seat, clearly annoyed, "worked together to defeat the enemy."

Lambo bites his lips, trying so hard not to laugh. "You and Kyoy-nii worked together?" He asks in a teasing tone.

"Yes, we did," the illusionist grits out.

"And what of Nezu?"

"Dead," Mukuro says pleasantly.

"And the machine he used to control people?"

"Destroyed."

Lambo nods, satisfied. "Okay last question. What happened to Isabel?"

"She's trying to deal with the aftermath of Nezu's attack. After all, it was _her_ subordinate that was mind controlled." Mukuro looks at their joined hands and sighs. "Can I ask the questions now?"

Lambo flinches. Now that the mission was over and done with, they need to talk about the elephant in the room. Them. He was in no means ready for this conversation. Still, it was something they needed to talk about so he smile and say, "I suppose we should. It's been a long time coming after all. Ask away."

Mukuro looks Lambo in the eye. "What are we?"

For all the eighteen years Lambo has lived in this world, he never thought that Mukuro would ever ask him that question. Actually, he never thought he would ever catch feelings for Mukuro. But here they are now. In a hospital room with unspoken insecurities and unasked questions and doubts. Lambo licks his chapped lips. Still, he knows what Mukuro is doing. Asking that sort of question, he's giving Lambo a chance to back out.

"I like you," Lambo says directly. Without pretenses or lies. He had to be honest. "That's the truth." He smiles when the illusionist could only blink his eyes in surprise. "And I am very attracted to you and your stupid pineapple hair and your stupid smile and your stupid creepy smile. To hell with reasons and logical thinking, I like you," Lambo repeats. "But you're not the relationship type, I know. And I can't force you into that. So what we are and what we're gonna be, that's going to be for you to decide. Because I know what I want, and that's you, Mukuro."

Mukuro smiles at him. His heart was beating so fast. His body felt light and heavy at the same time. Before this, he didn't know what to do or say. But hearing the cow's confession, Mukuro knew that he felt the same way too. So to hell with illusionist touches Lambo's cheek gently, "I want you too. And I want, more than anything, is to continue being with you."

Lambo smiles cheekily at Mukuro. That was the only confirmation he needed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss me, Pineapple man."

Ignoring Lambo's choice of endearment for him, Mukuro leans and kisses Lambo.

* * *

Omake:

"So you and Mukuro are together now?" Ipin asks as she peels an apple.

"Yup." Lambo stretches his arm. He tilts his head, suddenly remembering something. "Back in Middle School," he started as he looked suspiciously at his childhood friend. "you and Isabl used to be close right?"

Ipin smiles innocently at Lambo. "Your point?"

"Damn it, Ipin!" Lambo rubs his forehead. "You were in on this, weren't you!?" Making a very intelligent guess, Lambo pointed accusingly at her. "You gave the blackmail material to Isabel! That's how she managed to get Tsuna-nii to agree!"

"It all worked out for the best, didn't it? And stop moving around you're still injured, idiot."

Lambo can only sigh. After all, it _did_ work out for the best. "Will you at least show me the blackmail material you used on Tsuna-nii?" He had to get something after all.

"Maybe next time, Lambo."

After all, L69 wasn't her only ship.

* * *

 ** _THE END_**

And that is a wrap! Yeeeey! It's finally finished. Thank you all that supported this fic :)

As for the sequel, I am working on it so please support that as well.


End file.
